Skater Boy
by gtina32
Summary: "He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?" In which Ally has the hugest crush on the school's "bad boy" but of course he's only got his sight set on one girl. One girl that isn't her. . .for now. AU AustinxAlly
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this story is based on the song Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne, but it's not a one shot, or a songfic it's just based on the core idea of the song :) also it has some Cinderella elements in it, but more like the modern ones such as Another Cinderella Story, Once Upon A Song, A Cinderella Story etc.**

* * *

Ally sat on the bench in the small courtyard by her locker her best friend Trish sitting beside her rambling on and on about something that Ally could bet had to do with either how much she hated Dez, a quirky ginger who was in nearly all her classes, or fashion, Ally however had all her attention on a specific blonde trying to get one of the most popular girls in the school to go out with him. Austin Moon. He was undoubtedly the "bad boy" of the school, but it was more due to the fact of how secluded and mysterious he was. Kira Starr. Queen bee in every way possible. They couldn't be more opposite from each other, which is probably why they liked each other so much. Austin was head over heels for Kira, and though she would never admit it to anyone she felt the same way, but she valued her friends opinions more than being true to herself and her heart by being with the boy she liked — possibly loved. A lot of girls had a crush on Austin, not every girl, this isn't a movie, but quite a few. He was gorgeous there was doubt about that, but he was also a 'punk'. And he only had the eyes for the one girl that would never go for him. Austin was the punk with bad grades but was talented with a skateboard and musically inclined, Kira was a ballerina with perfect grades not to mention she was beautiful.

"I have no clue what you see in him." Trish said annoyed, giving Ally a push on the shoulder taking her attention away from Austin and Kira. "He's a jerk, aren't you supposed to hate guys like him?"

Ally sighed and gave Trish an exasperated glare. They went through this talk nearly everyday, ever since Trish realized Ally was infatuated with Austin. "You're judging a book by it's cover. I'm sure he's not as much as a jerk as you think he is, he's just. . .distant."

Trish looked past Ally to where Austin was standing in front of Kira. "No. . .I'm not judging a book by it's cover, because that is one _fine_ cover." Trish nodded approvingly. "And I'm not saying he's the golden boy, his hair maybe, him? No way."

"You don't even know him, for all you know this bad boy front could be just exactly that, a front."

"Do you know him?" Trish asked seriously an almost sad look in her eyes. "Look all I'm saying is if you really like Austin, watching him from afar isn't going to do anything. If you really really like him then try talking to him for once and you if things go in your favor he'll drop barbie ballerina and go for you. You're my best friend and I'm going to support you with this, no matter what." Trish gave her an encouraging smile. "But you have a better chance of winning the lottery than you do at getting his attention away from her."

"I have to go, I'm supposed to be meeting Dallas in the field to help him with some homework and stuff." Ally said as she gathered up her things and slung her messenger bag over her shoulder standing up in the process and turning just in time to see Kira walk past her with an amused smirk on her face as she walked with her two best friends, Brooke and Cassidy. Ally slowed her movements and turned more to look at Austin who looked aggravated. He caught her looking and he stared back at her half glaring. Quickly Ally looked away from him and busied herself shoving her things back into her bag. Ally didn't really have to tutor Dallas that day she just wanted an excuse to get away from Trish and not talk about Austin.

"Ally, I know you don't have any extra help with Dallas today." Trish said looking up at Ally pointedly. "And I know you are dying to vent to someone about Kira and how stupid she is." Trish smirked as she saw Ally's eyes flash with annoyance at the mention of Kira's name. She knew Ally better than anyone, making it even more obvious what was on her mind half the time.

"I just want to be alone right now." Ally confessed. She sighed and turned away from Trish, just as she was about to walk Ally halted her movements, if she was to go to the place she desperately wanted to go that would require crossing paths with Austin. Currently he was talking with his best friend, and Trish's worst enemy, Dez. Ally put all thoughts aside and walked down the hall, determined on keeping her attention locked on the ground avoiding any kind of eye contact with anyone, avoiding everyone in general. However in the last second Ally caved and subtly glanced up. Something she sorely regretted doing. Austin was already watching her, curiosity sparking in his fire whiskey hazel eyes. It was an unusual look for him, usually he was. . .cold and almost unapproachable, but now he just seemed confused.

As quickly as she had looked up Ally averted his gaze and continued on her way. It was the end of the day which meant that nobody was occupying the music room, which also meant the piano was hers for the taking.

_**oOo oOo oOo**_

Ally sat at the old and slightly damaged piano seated in the music room. A tattered old leather bound songbook lay open atop the piano, Ally reached up to it, pencil in hand, and erased a few words shaking her head scrunching her nose in the process. The page was filled with worn out words, eraser marks, crossed out words, and side notes. The pages were old and crinkly from the years of being written on. Some pages stuffed with other pieces of paper that Ally thought to be important to her. The journal was rather thin when it was brand new, but now it seemed much larger due to the pages being so worn making it seem as though she had dropped the book in water and dried it.

As Ally put the pencil down and was just about ready to play the piano again a faint sound of voices made her stiffen. Whoever it was, was heading her way. Ally jumped up and tried to grab her book in the process, but only managed to knock it on the ground. Ally almost grabbed it, but if she did there was no doubt that whoever was coming would see her, something she really didn't want. Reluctantly she left her book on the floor under the piano and ran behind the teachers desk crouching under it. Barely a second later two people entered the room.

"Why don't you just give up on Kira?" Ally recognized the voice as Dez's which meant he must be with Austin. "I know you like her and all, but honestly is she worth it? It's pretty obvious that her friends hate you and until they don't she's never going to go for you."

"Then I'll just have to get her friends to like me now won't I?" Austin said distractedly as his eyes scanned the room.

"What are we doing here anyways? If we don't hurry we're gonna miss the bus." Dez said looking over his shoulder to the clock that hung above the door.

"I thought I heard something. . ." Austin mumbled, but shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave seeing as nobody was in the room. Dez shook his head and proceeded to leave the room expecting Austin to be following him, but he wasn't.

"Austin, come on." Dez said poking his head back into the room. Austin looked up from his spot by the piano letting his hand slide off the keys and followed Dez out of the room.

Ally crawled out from under the desk when she was sure both boys were gone and hurried over to the piano expecting to see her book laying on the floor, but it was gone.

_**oOo oOo oOo**_

Austin slid into the bus seat sitting alongside Dez. Austin put his bag on his lap and unzipped it, pulling out a brown leather bound nook with a large, but faded pink 'A' on the front, surrounded by various music notes.

"Who's is that?" Dez asked nodding at the book in his hands.

"I don't know." Austin said quickly and shoved it back inside his bag as quickly as he could manage, earning himself a strange look from Dez.

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter, please review and tell me what you think, it would a lot! :)  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad you liked the first chapter! I hope you like this chapter as well!**

**Cookie3 **— _basically yeah, the core idea of it anyways :)_

**Kangaroos-and-Dolphins **— _Thank you! Really happy you liked it! Hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much or maybe even more :D_

* * *

Ally ran through the halls tears blurring her vision. Her songbook was gone and there was no doubt that either Dez, or Austin had it. Nobody else could have possibly taken it. Even though it was the end of the day the halls were still bustling with people, most trying to fight their way through to get outside to catch their bus, and Ally didn't even care how many people she was pushing and shoving through.

"What's wrong? Who died?" Trish asked worriedly as Ally ran up to her and gripped her arms gasping for breath.

"My book it's gone." Ally said in between sobs. "They took it!"

"Who took it?" Trish's eyes widened as Ally's words fully registered in her mind. "How did they take it? You never let that thing out of your sight!"

"I was in the music room and—" Ally stopped mid sentence, telling Trish what had happened wasn't going to help anybody, she had to get her book back and fast. "What bus does Dez take?"

"Uh I don't know, 2 I think? Why?" Trish asked, but Ally didn't answer her she just quickly ran down the hall toward the double doors. Pushing open the doors and getting outside as quick as she could Ally scanned the buses until she found the one she was looking for. Ally slid into the line that was still waiting to get on the bus. As she walked up the few steps and turned into the isle she immediately spotted Austin sitting in the way back with Dez. Ally sucked in a breath and closed her eyes as she continued walking down the isle. _"Just act emotionless and talk with a sense of authority." _Ally repeated Trish's words inside her head, she had been trying to teach Ally how to be more like her and less of a goodie goodie. "Dez, move." Ally demanded as she reached their seat.

"But—"

"I said move." Ally repeated glaring dangerously at him, the same way Trish usually does, and possibly noticing the resemblance Dez scrambled out of the seat tripping over Austin multiple times who was just sitting there boredly. With much more ease than Dez, Ally took his seat. "Give me back my book." Ally said turning to Austin who still sat there as if nothing had happened.

"Well you must be Ally Dawson." Austin finally looked up an arrogant smirk plastered on his face. By now the bus had long since been moving. "And by book I'm guessing you mean this. . ." Austin slowly held up Ally's songbook. Ally made a grab for it, but Austin was of course expecting that and had got it out of her reach with ease. "I think I'll keep it for a while." Austin flashed her a smile before standing up and into the crowded isle of people, the bus had came to a stop. Of course Ally followed right behind him.

"You have enough on your plate with trying to get Kira to even talk to you, why keep my journal?" Ally nearly shouted as she followed him off the bus and down an unfamiliar street.

"Haven't you heard, I'm the "bad boy" of the school." Austin said lamely, not even sparing her a glance, and Ally could hear the eye roll in his voice. "And giving you back your book just because you said so, you didn't even ask or say please either, would be the good thing to do."

"Just give up the stupid act Austin." Ally exclaimed exasperated. "Just please give me back my book." Ally pleaded, desperation thick in her slightly misty deep brown eyes. "Please."

However Ally got no reply, Austin just kept walking down the street as if Ally hadn't said a word, as if she didn't even exist. Ally felt her stomach drop and everything just seemed like it was crashing down. That book was her lifeline, it held all her secrets, thoughts, memories, songs,_ everything_. And now it was in the possession of the most unpredictable person Ally could think of.

**oOo oOo** **oOo**

Ally walked into school the next day gripping the strap of her messenger bag tightly, keeping her head low and her face covered by her hair. All last night Ally had of course thought of every single worst case scenario, remembering everything she'd ever written in her songbook. It was complete torture. But what was worse was not knowing when she would get it back, _if_ she would get it back, what he'll do with it in the time being. There were so many questions and not enough answers. Walking down the hall Ally felt drained and lifeless. She saw Trish smile at her, silently calling her over, but Ally ignored her and went straight to her locker.

"Do you have any idea how depressing you look?" A bored voice asked as their elbow rested on her shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ally gritted out, wanting nothing more to than to elbow Austin in the stomach. "Come to tell me I'm just as depressing on paper, and that I'm a loser, I mean it's not like I haven't heard it before."

"I didn't read it." Austin sighed annoyed.

"Then what do you want? Shouldn't you be over there trying to get Kira to go out with you when clearly she's never going to go out with you. Honestly if you would open your eyes than you might see what. . ." Ally trailed off not wanting to finish her sentence. What she was about to say was something she had no business in.

"See what?" Austin asked, slowly removing his elbow from Ally's shoulder.

"Nothing. . ." Ally sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just mad."

"I know you're lying."

"Why should I even tell you?" Ally asked all of a sudden. "You give me no reasons at all to feel in the least bit sorry for you, definitely not enough to tell you something like this. Now I really get to enjoy watching you making yourself look like an idiot. It sucks doesn't it? When someone has something against you, whether it be a journal or information that you need and want oh so desperately."

"I'm sorry I took your book." Austin apologized bowing his head slightly in guilt. "I know I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry."

"Ha. . ." Ally laughed awkwardly in confusion. "What?" She asked for reassurance that she hadn't been hearing things.

"Here," Austin reached into his bag and pulled out the songbook handing it to Ally. "I should have just given it to you yesterday."

Ally cautiously took back her book and was about to thank Austin and apologize for her being rude to him when in that moment Cassidy and Brooke, Kira's two best friends walked by. "That was sweet of you Austin." Cassidy commented with an approving nod as they passed.

Ally looked at Austin in disbelief. Of course he was just putting on a show. "You're pathetic." Ally rolled her eyes, slamming her locker and stormed down the hall a scowl on her face, and at the speed she was walking her hair was lightly blowing in the wind making her seem slightly intimidating.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"You gave her back the book, but you only did it to impress Kira's friends?" Dez asked for the third time, making sure what he was hearing was completely correct.

"Yeah, what does it matter? She's just some girl. I didn't even know who she was two days ago." Austin shrugged as he took a seat at the nearest empty lunch table, Dez following suit.

"You used her to get another girls attention," Dez said disapprovingly. "that's just cold. Seriously you need to get over Kira."

"She said something though, about me not seeing something. . . " Austin trailed off, remembering his conversation with Ally earlier that day. Dez merely shrugged and took a sip of his water. "Do you think she'll tell me?"

Dez put his water bottle back on the table and gave Austin an exasperated look that said, "Are you kidding me?"

Austin shook his head and casually glanced up when his eyes instantly landed on a specific brunette with amber highlights wearing a pink dress with thin black stripes, light wash denim vest, and a golden heart necklace dangling from around her neck. It was completely different from just hours ago where she was furious and upset compared to now, perky and content.

"What are you smiling about?" Dez asked giving him a questioning stare.

Austin turned his attention away from Ally and back to Dez. "Hmm, what I wasn't smiling. Was I?"

"Austin, give up on Kira." Dez said for about the thousandth time since he started to like her, thinking that was who he was staring at.

"Why do you keep telling me to give up on her, you know I really like her, and I wasn't even looking at her." Austin said defensively. It had always confused Austin why Dez was always on his side with things except for when it came to Kira.

"This girl that you claim to be head over heels for won't even consider giving you the time of day because her friends have a problem with you. She drags you around like a puppy and it's just sad."

Austin slumped his shoulders. Actually taking into account what Dez had said to him. He was right, maybe he should give up on Kira, but nobody made him feel the way she did, not yet. Out of the corner of his eye Austin saw Ally stand up from her lunch table and throw her lunch away, Austin immediately jumped up and rushed over to her. "I need to talk to you." He stopped her movements as she tried to make her way back to her table.

"I don't care, I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone." Ally said as hurt overtook her eyes, shoving her way past the tall blonde.

Austin lightly grabbed her arm making her stop again. "Can I please talk to you? So I can apologize for what I did, and nobody will be around so I won't be lying."

"I realized something about you," Ally said locking her eyes on his, making it impossible for him to look away. "you're just one big fake. I mean you're Satan to everyone all the time until you want something then you act like some poor sad boy guilting them into whatever. I'm not even sure if there's a real side to you."

"Just go back to trying to get Kira's attention and forget about me, just like two days ago." Ally sighed closing her eyes in the process and slowly opening them relieving herself from being annoyed.

Austin tried to say something, he wanted to say something, but nothing was coming out. Ally was the only person — girl or not — that had ever talked to him the way she did. She didn't steer clear of him or cringe away, but instead openly talked to him sometimes even going as far as becoming somewhat similar to the way he acts. He dropped his shoulders and heaved out a huge sigh as he watched Ally walk back to her seat with Trish a bright smile gracing her face once again like she hadn't even talked to him seconds ago.

"Maybe you should do some more digging on Ally." Dez commented when Austin sat back down. "I think you and her have a lot more in common than you and Kira. At least she actually says more than two words to you other than good bye." Dez said nodding thoughtfully.

"What do you know that I don't?" Austin asked exasperated. Dez kept using Ally in contrast with Kira, putting her in the limelight, like he wanted him to like her instead. It wouldn't be a surprise, Dez would rather him like anybody else besides Kira.

"Okay so maybe I know a lot about her." Dez admitted. "Her best friend is in most of my classes and she talks a lot."

"So what if you know a lot about her?" Austin shrugged not seeing the point. "She's clearly nothing special. Two days ago I had no idea who she was, I didn't even know she went to this school."

"She's smart—"

"Boring." Austin interjected looking at Dez boredly, propping his head up on his hand.

"Pretty." He continued ignoring the fact that Austin had interrupted him. This time however he didn't, reluctantly agreeing with that statement. You'd be lying if you said Ally wasn't even the least bit pretty. She was beautiful actually, but in a different way that Austin couldn't explain just yet. "She's not good with sports—"

"How is that a plus?" Austin asked confused.

"All the more fun it makes her." Dez explained. "She's funny, and she's musically inclined."

"_Her_?" Austin asked in disbelief, sparing Ally a quick glance. "How can she have any music talent in her? She seems like a drizzle of darkness."

"Unlike you, she can write songs. Like you she can play the piano, violin, flute, guitar, and drums. That book you took from her is where she writes all of her songs and melodies. Ally actually reminds me a lot of you when it comes to music." Dez stated.

"So we have a few things in common—"

"Not to mention the attitude you both have and oh how very stubborn."

"Okay I get it." Austin said giving him a look that told him to stop. "We're similar, but we are also different in more ways than we are alike."

"Opposites attract." Dez said simply.

"Not that opposite."

"You're more alike than you think. Also believe it or not Ally's pretty sarcastic and has her funny moments."

"Why don't you date her?" Austin asked cocking his head to the side slightly. "You seem to like her."

"I just know stuff about her, it's you that likes her you just won't accept the fact that Kira isn't the perfect girl for you." Before he continued on Austin sensed a change in the atmosphere, more serious than before. "A girl like Kira will have a lot of boyfriends in her lifetime and a lot in one week. Now Ally. . ." The two looked over across the lunch room locking their eyes on Ally. "She's the kind of girl that knows what she wants and won't settle for anything less."

Hearing all those things about her made Austin look at Ally in a new light. What you see on the surface definitely isn't what you get underneath she's complicated and secretive yet blunt at the same time. As Austin studied Ally from afar he could just barely hear Dez still going on about a few other minor things he knew about Ally, like her hate for the beach, her favorite food is pickles, she works at the local music store, and her love for mystery books. "She liked mysteries so much, she became one." Austin said to himself in an undertone still keeping his eyes on Ally.

* * *

**And that was chapter two! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, it really helps a bunch! All your reviews are appreciated and every review I've gotten so far is awesome so thank you!  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here, and I hope you like it because it's my favorite so far :D  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _Yeah the ending is obviously predictable since I'm using a song for the plot, but at least nothing what I do in between is that predictable and obvious :)  
_

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA** — _Austin is obviously skater boy, Kira is the girl who the song is about, and Ally is Avril :)  
_

* * *

They hadn't talked to one another in a month. Ally went on with her life seemingly forgetting like those two days had never happened, as did Austin, but every now and then it would slip back into their mind and cause them to think: what if? Austin did take into account what Ally had said to him that day at lunch about there not being a "real side to him" and the more he pondered it the more he came to terms with it. Everything he did was just to please everyone's aspect of him. If someone had asked him who he thought he was Austin wouldn't have an answer, he just couldn't even begin to think of himself as someone other than what everyone else said he was. It seemed easier that way. They left him alone. Possibly due to the fact that when they did talk to him he'd shut down and be as Ally would put it "Satan".

For the duration of the month, in the beginning, Austin had relentlessly tried and tried again with Kira like he did on any given day, but as time went on and he was getting tired of it and realizing that things weren't going to change he finally gave up. It was hard to do that. Kira may not have liked him as much as he liked her, was it safe to say he loved her? But it still hurt. However it helped when Austin found out the thing that Ally hadn't told him that day at her locker. Dez had somehow found it out, by that point Austin didn't care how Dez knew all these things there was no point in questioning it. Kira had only been using him to be popular. Apparently she was labeled as the only girl who could change him. Austin couldn't stand that thought. Kira was anything, but good for him as Dez pointed out multiple times. So in the end he just completely cut her out of his life. Hasn't talked to her since, or even glanced her way. Austin made it as though Kira didn't even exist anymore.

Ally on the other hand had thrown herself into her music. She had got an overwhelming inspiration for songs from those short two days. It gave her insight and new ways to make a song into something of a story. Before she hadn't really been able to do that if it weren't about overcoming fear. Now they were more deeper than some measly fear to overcome. Though she wouldn't like to admit it, she had used Kira and Austin as a set point most of the time. Trish had been urging Ally to try and talk to Austin again, especially after the whole Kira situation happened. It had swept through the school in record time. Trish wasn't sure if Ally still liked Austin as much as before. She observed how Ally was more secluded about that subject now, Trish actually got the sense that she may like him _more_. "This is your chance! You've got to seize the day!" Trish had told Ally after she knew about him completely giving up on Kira. Ally had simply laughed at the suggestion and ended up making a song about it, more in the perspective of Austin. She had showed the song to Trish who had loved it. Of course she didn't know the real meaning behind it, Ally was the only one who knew about the real stories in her songs other than her beloved songbook.

Some more eventful things that had happened for Ally that past month was the new kid, Dallas. It hadn't taken long till he asked Ally out on a date. Ally was taken aback when he had asked her. Sure he was really cool and fun to hangout with, but Ally under no circumstances wanted to date him. Which was why she had heavily protested not going on that date, not wanting to encourage him. But of course Trish had persuaded her to go. The date was, to put it nicely, horrible. Dallas had tried to be too romantic. The absolute last thing she wanted. Ally was a girl and of course she wanted romance in her life if she were to ever get a boyfriend, but she always had this idea that too much romance on the first date was a bad sign. If there was too much romance Ally thought that with time it would wear off quickly given they had put too much into it in the beginning. If the date had been more carefree and fun she would have enjoyed herself, because it meant that things wouldn't drastically change. Ally always thought she was weird for thinking that way seeing as not many people saw it the way she did.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Austin stood in the line outside of Mr. Legrant's class, he was the substitute for English for the time being. Usually they would be allowed to just walk in, but for some reason today they had to wait a few extra minutes in the hall. English wasn't Austin's favorite class by any means, but Mr. Legrant was letting them watch Romeo and Juliet again seeing as he was normally a freshmen teacher. Austin didn't mind it at all, he actually liked the movie. It was his favorite and it was even his favorite version of it.

When the door opened to the classroom the teacher stepped out and looked at all of them with a wide smile. "Now I am well aware that you are not freshmen so watching Romeo and Juliet is not apart of you curricular this year. However I have been nice enough to let you watch it in each of the classes we have together. I have noticed that for the duration of watching this movie in class some of you are particularly talkative. That being said I had to rearrange some seats. When you walk into my class today you will see your name written on a piece of paper on top of a desk. That will be your new seat. No matter who is sitting next to you, you can not move. I have made sure that who you sit with and near in nobody you converse with on a daily basis."

Austin inwardly sighed. He didn't talk with anyone on a daily basis in this class, but he had a feeling of who he would be sitting next to when he walked into the classroom. His suspicions were proven right when he filed in and saw his name written on a piece of paper laying atop a double desk in the far back corner of the room, with the name Ally Dawson written on the other paper beside his.

Austin got over to his seat just as Ally did. They both looked at each other feeling the same amount of awkwardness in the air. The two silently took their seats and stared ahead. Ally was trying to say something to diffuse the tension, but was coming up with nothing, neither was Austin.

"So I uh heard you uh. . ." Ally stuttered trying to finish the sentence. "That you kinda just gave up on Kira." She finally managed to get out without the slightest stutter.

"Yeah. . ." Austin nodded. Luckily the teacher had finally started the movie so he didn't need to say anything back. It didn't take long for him to get immersed in the movie, it was his favorite after all. However while watching it his mind seemed to stay on the subject of at least trying to make things not awkward with Ally, possibly become her friend.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally sat slack against her locker hugging her legs to her chest. She had previously been in study hall when in the middle of trying to finish the paper they had gotten on Romeo and Juliet she had stormed out, overwhelmed with it all. That was the one thing Ally hated about Romeo and Juliet. She understood the play and the movie, but when it came to having to answering questions about it and reading the quotes it got all jumbled in her head because of the old style language. Most of the time Ally could read and understand it like it were nothing, but she did have her days when it all just got jumbled and she couldn't do it.

"Hey, are you okay?" Austin was walking down the hall heading to meet up with Dez for their free period when he saw Ally sitting on the floor.

"Fine." Ally said meekly barely nodding her head, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

"Are you sure?" Austin asked slowly as he got closer to her.

"Yeah, just some homework stuff. . ."

"You mean the Romeo and Juliet extra credit you took?" Austin asked already knowing the answer as he sat down beside her. "You know you don't have to do that right? Plus it's just a paper, it's not like he's going to lower your grade for not doing it right."

"That's the huge difference between you and I." Ally said with a small laugh, she turned her head to face him. "I actually care about my grades. School is something I'm good at, probably the only thing."

"Okay that's not true and you know it." Austin said looking back at her. "You don't call that stupid book of yours a _song_book for no reason. And you know how to play the piano, really good too. So I'm guessing you know how to sing."

"Not everyone is like you. Not everyone can pick up a random instrument and play it perfectly or— I don't know, but not everyone is like you."

"No not everyone," Austin agreed with a nod. "but you are." Austin stood up from the floor and continued on his way as though he hadn't just talked to Ally.

Ally stared at his retreating figure in confusion. They were nothing alike. She would know, she's only liked him for two years and she would know if they had anything in common. Sure they both liked music, but it started and ended there. Ally found even herself questioning why she liked him in the first place.

"Austin, wait." Ally quickly scrambled to her feet, she had expected Austin to just keep walking like he had that day she had tried to get her book back, but he surprised her by looking back. "What did you mean by that?"

"It's pretty self explanatory."

"No, it's not." Ally said shaking her head. "I'm nothing like you, we couldn't be more opposite."

Austin sighed and walked back the short distance till he was standing right in front of her. "You can play just about any instrument," he picked up her two hands and gently held her wrists. "mostly piano and guitar I'm guessing." He dropped her hands. "You have a scar at the back of your neck, which you hide with your hair." He reached his hand under her hair, his fingers curling into it slightly, and she shivered the tiniest bit as his fingers lightly touched the scar that she was almost certain nobody knew about. "Which means you have even the smallest bit of some kind of adventure bone in your body. You don't say it, but your eyes do, you can only tolerate people for so long before you just want to be by yourself, with the exception of Trish—"

"How do you know all that?" Ally interjected.

Before either of them could say anything more, someone most unexpected joined them in the hall. "Well don't you two look just cozy." Kira said with a forced smile, standing next to Ally wrapping her arm around her.

"I was just asking a question about homework." Ally said quietly as she removed herself from Kira's grip. "Well I'll just be going." She said awkwardly.

"Hey Ally, you wanna hang out after school today?" Austin turned around half way once again catching Ally's attention before she could run off.

"You want—" But that was when it clicked in her mind, he was just using her because of Kira, _again_. At least this time it wasn't to get her, it was to get away from her. Ally sighed. "Why not?" Ally laughed incredulously. "Now can we please go to class." Ally begged. Austin gave Kira a fleeting glance before walking down the hall with Ally. "Seriously, you need to find someone else to use as an excuse."

"I'm sorry." Austin said sincerely. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh I know you will." Ally nodded in agreement. "Starting after school." Ally placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. "Don't you just love Fridays?" She walked back into study hall a silent laugh playing on her lips at seeing the look on Austin's face. Maybe they were more alike than she thought.

_"Yeah she's definitely a mystery." _Austin thought to himself as he watched Ally take her seat._ "Definitely something."_

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, it really helps and they've all been awesome so far so thank you!  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is in the building guys, and it's only been two days since the last update! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _hehe yeah I like writing for Austin's character the most for this, he is definitely an observer in this one so he'll be doing a lot of that throughout so if you like how that is then you're probably going to like it when I write the scene when Austin and Ally actually talk to one another outside of school :D__  
_

* * *

Austin stood at the end of the hall rubbing his hands together nervously. It was the end of the day and the hall was crowded with everyone at their lockers hurriedly trying to shove their weekend work into their bags as quickly as they could manage. Through all the mess and rush however you could clearly spot one girl taking her sweet time. Of course it was none other than Ally Dawson. That was what was making Austin nervous —_who_ was making him nervous— talking to people other than Dez wasn't something he was used to, or knew how to do for that matter.

In the time Austin had spent inside his mind Ally had finished with her locker and now she was slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking outside to lean on the railings waiting for Trish to come outside like they did every day.

_"Maybe she forgot." _Austin thought to himself hopefully. Relieved he wouldn't have to do it, whatever _it_ was._ "No I can't do that," _Austin sighed dejectedly._ "I owe her."  
_

"What do I have to do?" Ally jumped not expecting someone to be standing behind her, much less Austin.

"I was almost certain you forgot." Ally admitted.

"I was hoping you would." He mumbled in response.

"Why don't we both just forget about it?" Ally suggested with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I have to do something and I don't need to be delayed by you or have you lurking around."

"No, I'm not gonna let you have something to hang over my head." Austin said stubbornly.

"Good to know you think so highly of me." Ally grasped the railing and slowly sat down on the steps. "Really, just forget about it. I promise I won't use it against you."

Austin rolled his eyes and stood behind Ally. Just before she fully sat down he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her back up effortlessly. "Hey—"

"We're doing this."

"You never would have talked to me again if we weren't forced to sit next to one another in class, which made you aware of my existence again. You talked to me in the hall because you felt bad for me. Then you used me as an excuse with Kira _again_. I do have feelings you know. And honestly it's kind of emotionally draining to be around you."

"Why do you care so much? Why do you care if I talked to you again after that day or if I used you as an excuse." _Shut up_. Austin said to himself mentally.

"Because I'm not an emotionless robot you can control when you need to get a girl who clearly wanted nothing to do with you or to get away from her." Ally exclaimed incredulously, not believing what she was hearing.

"_One time_." Austin said emphasizing each word. "I used you _one_ time. And I tried to apologize, but you were too stubborn to listen."

Ally cocked her head to the side at his words. "What do you mean just _one_ time? Do you not remember today?"

Austin widened his eyes. Okay so maybe when he asked her that earlier that day he hadn't asked her to get away from Kira, she just happened to enter their conversation when he was planning on asking her. Dez had convinced him to give Ally a chance, and if he were being honest Austin just wanted to know everything he could about Ally. There was just something that told Austin that she has some secrets of her own. "Uh that's what I said. . .Two. Times. Two times."

"I specifically heard you say one time."

"No you didn't."

"What?" Ally asked getting more and more confused with each word. "I have to go, I'll see you on Monday, or not I don't know." Ally said as she walked down the steps looking at him over her shoulder with a puzzled look.

"I didn't ask you because of Kira." Austin admitted reluctantly just before Ally reached the last step.

"Why did you ask me then?" She asked softly. Ally turned back around and looked at him desperately searching for an answer.

"I've tried to talk to you for a month. I tried to, but I never knew how to. You talked to me in class today and I wanted to say something to you, I had no idea what to say, and I was nervous, but I saw you in the hall and I talked to you because. . .I wanted to. I asked you to hang out because I know that things would stay the same, talk to you one second and act like nothing happened the next."

"Why didn't you just tell me earlier?" Ally asked with a small sigh. She walked back up a few steps, but not all the way.

"Would you have believed me?" Austin asked skeptically. He knew that there was no chance she would have believed him had he told her the truth.

"Probably not at first." She admitted. She continued after a moments silence. "I have to help my dad this weekend, but I'll talk to you on Monday, I promise." Ally said making an effort to look directly into his eyes.

"See you Monday." Austin agreed before slowly walking over to where Dez was standing waiting for the bus.

Ally looked down at the ground with a small smile and a light blush tinting her cheeks. She did a small twirl as she turned around to walk back down the steps. She walked through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. It was crazy to think how in such little time she had talked to the guy she'd been crushing on since forever and to actually stand up to him even though she wanted to just forgive him that day, then they went from not talking for a month to _this_. Austin actually wanting to talk to her to know more about her, it was like one of her dreams was coming to life.

"Ally, wait up!" Trish was quickly walking towards her and caught up with her in seconds. "When you're done helping your dad with the store you need to call me."

"I will." Ally assured her distractedly as they walked down the street.

"Did something happen?" Trish asked with a suspicious smile, eying Ally curiously.

"Yeah," Ally nodded, fighting to keep her smile from growing along with her blush.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally placed yet another box on the counter of her father's music store in the mall of Miami. Sonic Boom. Don't get her wrong Ally loved Sonic Boom it was one of her favorite places, but she was the only employee and her father wasn't much help. It made days like today when she had to restock the store longer than they should have to be. However though Ally used the time-consuming job of restocking all by herself to her advantage. It was a perfect time for her to just sing and come up with some new songs since nobody was around and well she _was_ in a music store.

"_You won't find him drinking at the table_," Ally sang strongly with an experimental run at the end. "_rolling dice, or staying after three_,"

"Looks like I came at the perfect time, I love that song." Trish walked into Sonic Boom smiling like usual. "And I thought you might want some help."

Ally smiled thankfully at her best friend. Trish was never one to offer help unless you were Ally. "This is my last box, so I don't need any help, but thank you. Ooh and after I'm done here we can go to my house and watch whatever movie you chose."

"I picked a good one to watch tonight." Trish said just before telling Ally what movie she chose.

"Titanic." Ally said the same time Trish did. Ally laughed and shook her head. "You are too predictable sometimes."

"How could you have possibly known what movie I was going to say?"

"All week you have been nonstop talk about Leonardo DiCaprio. It was a little obvious that you were ready a Leonardo night. It was either Titanic or The Man In The Iron Mask, you're top two favorite movies of his."

Trish just stared at Ally in mock annoyance. "Let's just go." She grumbled and trudged out of Sonic Boom with Ally following her.

They had gotten to Ally's house in little to no time and the movie was already starting. Trish was sitting in the chair by the foot of Ally's bed, close to the tv whereas Ally was laying against her pillows already half asleep. She was exhausted from all the work she had done earlier and if truth be told she was really looking forward to her dreams that night. Her mind was still running wild with her and Austin's encounter earlier.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me." Trish warned.

"No promises." Ally mumbled sleepily as Leonardo DiCaprio appeared on the screen and Trish quickly forgot about Ally falling asleep.

**oOo oOo oOo**

_Ally moved slightly in her sleep. Instead of feeling the usual feeling of coldness she got when she was awoken in the middle of the night she felt. . .warm. As she came to her senses more, still keeping her eyes closed, she felt the weight of someone's arm around her waist. Her eyes snapped open and she nearly had a heart attack. _

_"Shhh, it's just me." Austin whispered sleepily to her instantly calming her down completely. _

_"Just you. . ." Ally whispered in response staring into his eyes that usually were a deep hazel brown, but now resembled that of honey. _

_Austin smiled slightly and reached his free hand up to trace along her jaw, brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face. _

Ally's eyes opened quickly and she faintly heard the muffled voices of Kate Winslet and Leonardo DiCaprio in the background. It was just a dream. Of course. But nonetheless it gave Ally butterflies in her stomach. It was so real and she wished it was. Ally blushed a deep crimson and took one of her pillows from beside her and hugged it tightly covering her face slightly. A small giggle escaping her lips.

"You okay back there?" Trish asked distractedly.

Ally simply hummed in response not capable of words at the moment. A thought occurred to Ally that hadn't before, out of nowhere. There was an actual chance Austin could like her. He was avoiding Kira, he wanted to get to know her more, and from what Trish has told her Dez has been talking about me a lot to him and Austin was definitely curious. It was a long shot to think Austin may actually be her boyfriend, but hey a girl can dream right, especially Ally. She closed her eyes again with a smile still on her face and swiftly returned to the land of dreams.

* * *

**This was a quicker update than usual, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a review no matter how small they're all awesome and so helpful and gives me motivation to write another chapter quicker. Seriously I appreciate them so much!  
**

**Also those lyrics are from Next To Me by Emeli Sande**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5, I hope you like it!  
**

**Allygurl101 **— _I'll check it out today! I'm sure it's going to be awesome! :)_

**Jackie is Grey **— _aawww that's cute! Haha sorry I think every little thing is cute, but seriously you're like the best reviewer and person ever. And don't worry there aren't going to be many cliffhangers in this one, if any even, okay maybe one or two but we'll see ;)__  
_

* * *

Austin was leaning against the wall in the courtyard with his sketch book open lightly drawing the outline of a person's shadow. Austin loved to do many things, drawing among them. It was something he did often when he had a free period. At the moment he was working on a drawing of a person standing under a large tree seemingly happy, but their shadow showcasing another story. Austin briefly glanced up when he saw two people in particular on the other side of the courtyard. At the moment only about five or six others were also in the courtyard, including him. The two he was looking at were Kira and Elliot, her latest boyfriend. They'd begun dating about over a week ago. Austin couldn't help the frown that suddenly appeared. He may have cut her out of his life and given up on trying to get Kira to go out with him, but still you can't just act like you never liked them as much as Austin did, it was going to take a lot longer than a month for that to happen. He watched as Elliot wrapped his arm around Kira and brought her close to him, she smiled in response and leaned into his touch.

What was even more of a shock to see was who soon after joined them. None other than Ally. She practically ran over to Elliot and landed on her knees right next to him with the widest smile he'd ever seen her with. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but Ally was showing them something he couldn't make out and Elliot, after seeing what it was, was just happy as Ally seemed to be.

Austin tore his eyes away from them and refocused on his drawing. He was in the middle of shading in the shadow when he heard someone approaching him, he looked up to see Ally. She gave him a short wave accompanied with a smile. "Hi,"

"Hi," He replied halfheartedly and went back to his drawing, but not putting all his attention into it and Ally sensed that which was why she didn't just leave after that.

"You know it's okay right?" She asked vaguely. Austin looked up at her with a questioning gaze. "Still liking her I mean," Ally explained further. "despite what Dez may think and say it's going to take longer than a few weeks."

"I don't like her." Austin said forcefully.

"What are you drawing?" Ally changed the subject not wanting to fight with him. She took a step closer to him and now stood beside him. "A shadow?"

"Kind of. . ." Austin said with a small nod. He slid down the wall and sat on the ground, Ally doing the same listening to him earnestly. "Everyone has a shadow in the sun, right?" Ally nodded silently. "And it mimics your posture and movements, despite the distortion." Ally nodded again, understanding what he was saying. "But what if it didn't? I mean what if your face said one thing, but your shadow said another."

"Instead of mimicking your posture and movements it's mimicking your. . .true feelings?" She asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, everyone always says they're fine, even when they're not."

"I get it." Ally said happily. "That's really cool and you're an amazing drawer. Is there anything you can't do? Artistically?"

"I can not write a song." Austin said truthfully.

"Now that's something I can do." Ally said proudly. "Anytime, anywhere."

"So what if someone just randomly said a topic, could you just write a song about it, or at least a verse?"

"Possibly." Ally nodded. "Why don't you try it."

"Uh okay. . ." Austin thought for a moment. "Uh. . .being yourself?"

"Well that's easy, I already wrote a song for that." Ally said and turned to her side to grab her bag where she pulled out her songbook, turning to a specific page. "See," She showed him the page and watched him carefully as he read the lyrics. Ally used to have stage fright, but she'd gotten over it a while so now she didn't mind showing people her songs or singing in front of people.

"What does it sound like? Unless you're the typical shy songwriter."

"Not anymore." Ally said with a small laugh before taking a deep breath and started singing the beginning of her song. "_I've never felt this before, I'm not afraid anymore. Been writing words on a page 'cause I got so much to say and now I'm taking the stage whoa. I'm getting ready to fly, I know it's my time to shine. Don't care if I make mistakes I'll do whatever it takes 'cause I got so much to say whoa. I'm finally me, what you get is what you see, I, I, I'm finally me. And I've never felt so free there's no one else I'm trying to be, I'm finally me_."

"Wow," Austin said impressed. "you're really good."

"Thanks." Ally smiled appreciatively.

The two had almost completely forgotten about everyone else around them until Kira and Elliot walked up to them, making their presence known by talking to Ally. "Hey Ally, I was wondering if you would mind helping me with picking a song and stuff for the Halloween dance? I'm going to be doing that singing competition thing."

As Ally was about to agree Austin interjected. "She can't." Ally snapped her head to look at Austin making sure she had heard him right.

"Why not?" Elliot asked Austin, but he was looking at Ally.

"Because she's gonna be with me."

Ally turned away from Austin and smiled quickly before looking up at Elliot. "Yeah I made him a promise, sorry."

"Well maybe another time." Kira suggested.

"Yeah, sure." Ally agreed and with that they walked off again.

"How do you know Elliot and since when are you and Kira friends?"

"I know Elliot from when we were kids and we went to this art camp together for the summer, well not together, I met him there." Ally said sounding distant about the subject. "He was my first crush. And Kira isn't exactly my friend."

"Do you still like Elliot?" Austin wondered.

"_No_," Ally shook her head vigorously. "I stopped liking him awhile ago. When I was in 7th grade I started to like this guy that had no clue who I was, it's weird." Ally took a sharp intake of breath realizing what she had just said. It was then that she also realized how close she was to Austin. Her arm was laying over his and their shoulders were tightly pressed together. But Austin hadn't said anything, so she decided to just act like she still didn't notice.

"Are you sure you still don't like Elliot? You seem kind of bitter toward Kira." Austin observed.

"Yeah I know, but it's not because of Elliot." _It's because of you._

"What are doing after school?" Austin asked abruptly.

"Uh nothing." Ally replied quickly. "Why?"

"Because I still want to know more about you, but free period is almost over."

"Speaking of," Ally sighed and reluctantly started to get up. "I should head to class before I'm late. I'll see you later." She waved to him and walked off inside the school heading toward her next class.

Austin watched her until he couldn't see her any longer. He was unsure of why he was so curious about Ally. They barely talked in all the years they've gone to school together. He'd seen her around the schools in elementary school through high school. Austin did know that it had at least a small bit to do with how she made sure to talk thoroughly, but yet at the same time vaguely. Especially when it came to things about her. But he'd known people who'd done things similar to that before and he never made an effort with them. Perhaps it had something to do with Dez and him constantly talking to him about Ally, it did spark curiosity that first time when Dez had given some information about her.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Ally and Trish were at Ally's locker as she was putting all of her books and such that she would need for homework into her bag. Ever since last period Trish had been trying to convince Ally to tell Austin she likes him. "Why don't you just tell him you like him? What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could hear me." Ally replied blatantly as she shut her locker and her and Trish walked down the hallway.

"Ally he's finally given up on Kira and he's taken an interest to you, if that isn't a sign to seize the day then I don't know what is."

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Ally asked hastily looking over her shoulder making sure nobody was listening.

"Okay fine, why don't we talk about the fact that you got an early admittance to MUNY!" Trish whisper screamed knowing Ally also didn't want anyone to know about that. "Have you told Elliot yet?"

"Yeah I told him during free period." Ally replied.

"Wait," Trish said with a small laugh. "I thought that was when you were with Austin."

"It was, I saw Elliot and Kira out in the courtyard so I talked to Elliot about it that's when I saw Austin and I walked over to him."

"Well what did Austin say about that? I mean him and Kira _are_ dating." Trish wondered. "Does he even know Elliot's your brother?" Ally stayed silent avoiding Trish's gaze as they stopped just by the exit of the school. "Ally?" Trish said concerned.

"I told him Elliot was an old crush." Ally said quickly. "If he knew he was my brother he would probably avoid me at all costs. My brother's dating the girl he's in love with."

"He's not in love with her anymore." Trish said exasperatedly.

"Maybe not as much, but if you talk to him and you just look at him you can just tell he still likes her." Sadness overtook Ally's face as her and Trish continued walking out of the school. "I feel bad."

"Okay, well I gotta get home, I'll see you tomorrow." Trish opened her arms wide, beckoning Ally in for a hug, which she took.

"Bye." Ally waved as Trish walked down the school steps and soon she too was walking down them.

Austin walked out from behind the same person he'd been hiding behind for a while now. He'd heard most of Trish and Ally's conversation, from Ally getting into MUNY to Elliot really being her brother to Ally feeling bad for him. Austin walked along the edge of the wall that wrapped around the front of the school. He walked along it until he caught up with Ally. "You know," he said loudly making his presence known. Ally jumped a bit until she saw Austin standing above her on the edge of the wall. "lying isn't a good trait to keep."

"Lying?"

"Elliot's your brother."

Ally sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to know he was my brother since he is dating Kira and you can deny it as many times as you want, but you still like Kira."

"Okay so maybe I do," Austin finally admitted. "but it's going away, quicker than you would think."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," Austin hopped down onto the ground and placed his elbow on Ally's shoulder. "you're gonna be with me for the rest of the day and now the question that's been bugging you is already answered."

"You know you're a very demanding person. I don't think you've ever asked me—"

"I asked if you were free after school." Austin pointed out.

"Which you then proceeded to tell me because you wanted to know more about me, but seeing as free period was almost over you needed another time and place, instead of asking for my consent or agreement you merely assumed which brings us to now."

"I didn't catch any of that." Austin said flatly.

"Okay. . ." Ally sighed. "Just lead the way."

* * *

**Well there you have it :) I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought, I'd really appreciate it!**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is chapter 6! Not a long wait for this chapter huh?  
**

** Meg. Caley** — _Trish and Dez will be in it more very soon, just gotta develop somethings first :)  
_

**ExcuseMeWhatsMyName **— _we'll actually be learning about that a tiny bit in this chapter and a bit more in others :D and she may have another reason for dating Elliot after this chapter ;)__  
_

* * *

Austin and Ally sat across from each other at a table in the food court at the mall. For a while now they'd been going back and forth with questions about the other. Austin took into account that Ally really was a mysterious girl. Most of the things he'd learned about her today definitely weren't things you'd guess from first glance. Like the fact that even though she wasn't the most athletic in the world she wasn't as clumsy as you would think her to be. Horror movies didn't scare her in the slightest, but she loved Halloween and watching horror movies thinking them to be funny. Austin had gone out on a whim and suggested that her favorite had to be Michael Myers, scary and intimidating without killing people in elaborate ways, simple but frightening all the same. He was 100% correct.

"How can you do that?" Ally wondered genuinely curious.

"Do what?"

"You're observations about me are impeccable." Ally explained, not knowing any other way to put it. She found herself questioning whether it was possible if he knew her more than she knew herself.

Austin shrugged nonchalantly. "Good guesser?"

"It's not guessing if you're right every time," She pointed out. "it's accurate."

"My mom calls me a computer." Austin said with a small laugh. "She thinks I know everything."

"You kinda do." Ally nodded.

"I like to infer." He said simply.

"_Clearly_." Ally agreed vigorously. "I have to ask this one question, did you and Kira used to be friends or something?"

"Or something." Austin answered vaguely. "Me her and Dez grew up together. Her and Dez hated each other, but I was always stuck in the crossfire."

"Sounds familiar." Ally said in an undertone, expecting for only her to hear.

"Does it?"

"Trish and Dez." Ally said shortly. "But it's probably different because they just like each other, but they're both too stubborn to admit it."

"Sounds like you've spent a lot of time trying to get them to admit that." Austin stated with a bemused smirk.

"Just a little." Ally admitted sheepishly, scrunching her nose and squinting her eyes slightly. "I'm more of the one that gets them together than gets together."

"Come on I'm sure there's gotta be somebody that you like and he may like you back." Austin said giving Ally a skeptical look.

Ally shook her head sadly. "Nope. Not a chance. I've only ever liked this one person since. . ._forever_. He knows who I am, but he likes someone else. . .a lot."

"I know the feeling." Austin mumbled sympathetically.

"Trust me, my situations a bit more grueling and torturous. I actually get to talk to him like he's a friend of mine, like he may actually like me, but you just know that it could never be possible because they're so infatuated with this other person."

"That's tragic." Austin said bluntly.

Ally couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. How ironic and awkward this moment was for her. "I probably deserve it now though. I was a jerk to this guy Trish made me go on a date with. Apparently I need to learn to be more subtle and secretive."

"_More_?" Austin asked skeptically. "Really?"

"Shut up." Ally rolled her eyes playfully. Just then a thought struck her. "What time is it?" She quickly sat up and dug through her bag looking for her phone.

**6:18**

She was late. "I have to go, I'm already late for this stupid family dinner thing." Ally sighed as she pushed back her chair. "I'm sorry, but if it counts for anything I'd rather stay here than go to this dinner."

"Hey, food is food." Austin shrugged, also standing up.

"Sure, but when you have to sit through a family dinner while your family interviews your brothers new girlfriend it's not worth it." Ally deadpanned. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder lazily.

They came to a slow stop outside her house. "Thanks for walking me home. Knowing I'm walking to my death is less nerve wrecking when I'm not alone."

"You could blame it on me, it was my fault anyways." Austin offered feeling guilty.

"No, don't worry about it. This isn't the first time I've missed one of these dinners. But again thank you." Ally hesitated a moment before tentatively reaching up and giving him a quick hug, something that surprised Austin, a pleasant surprise though. "See you at school tomorrow." Ally said quickly and waved to him just before she walked up the steps to her house and inside.

"I know I'm late." Ally said as soon as she shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. "And I am _so_ sorry." She took her usual seat across from Elliot and beside her mom and dad.

"Well I'm sure you have a good reason." Her dad said sounding doubtful.

"I was at the mall with a new friend, I'd told him on Friday that I'd talk to him on Monday because we were supposed to hang out Friday, but I had to work at the store." Ally said, getting jumbled in the middle of it.

"Who is this _he_?" Her mother, Penny, wondered.

"I'd really rather just tell you after dinner." Ally said quickly glancing up at her brother and Kira.

Her father caught her do so. "Are you afraid your brother won't like him?"

"Maybe." Ally admitted, closing her eyes tightly afraid of how they would react.

"Who is it?" Elliot demanded. You could hear the edge in his voice.

"Austin. . ." She stuttered in response avoiding his eyes at all costs. Elliot was her twin brother, fraternal of course, but what he thought meant everything to her and she knew that he probably hated Austin because everyone knows about him and Kira. Ally always told Elliot everything, but Ally never told him that she's liked Austin for years.

"You mean the Austin that's been sexually harassing Kira?" Elliot asked anger obvious in his tone.

"What?" Ally snapped her head up. "What are you talking about? Did she tell you that?" Ally looked in Kira's direction.

"I don't like the sounds of him, I don't think you should talk to him anymore." Lester said as he took another bite of his food.

"Dad I promise you he's not like that. Not with me." She added the last part more quietly.

"What makes you so different?" Kira asked curtly.

"Unlike you and everyone else in that damned school I actually gave him the benefit of the doubt. I gave him a chance." Ally replied coldly.

"I'm going to have to agree with Kira on this one." Elliot spoke up.

"How can you even say that? You don't even know how he acts around me."

"Well how does he act around you?" Both Elliot and her father asked.

"When I was degrading myself he sat with me when he didn't have to and told me that I was wrong, that I wasn't stupid or that school was the only thing I was good at. And today I was with him during free period—"

"He started speaking for you, like he owned you." Elliot interrupted, remembering earlier that day.

"_No_, he was actually helping me get out of something I didn't want to do. He could tell I didn't want to help Kira." Ally said through gritted teeth. Now she was just getting annoyed.

"Enough. Both of you." Penny finally spoke up looking from her husband to her son. "Allison is a great judge of character. I believe her, and I believe that this Austin boy sounds perfectly fine. She is 17 years old and is allowed to befriend whomever she like to. She is your sister and daughter, both of you know well enough that she wouldn't put up with someone if he were really who you are trying to make him out to be. Elliot I understand you may have a hatred for Austin seeing as he and Kira have a past, but it does not extend to your sisters and his friendship. And Lester. . .stop being so overprotective."

Ally smiled appreciatively at her mother and was about to thank her when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ally volunteered immediately. Wanting nothing more than to leave the room. She stood up and walked to the door as she opened it she noticed her bracelet was gone from her wrist. It was the one her grandmother had gotten her when she was 10, and it had her name on it with a music note as well. The door was fully open when she saw Austin standing there. Wow, great timing. "What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him questioningly.

"This was on my bag, and you're the only Ally I know so," Austin held out his hand and revealed the exact bracelet Ally had just noticed was missing.

"You just saved me from a lot of panicking and stress." Ally sighed in relief as she took the bracelet from him. "Thank you again, _again_."

"Ally who is it?" Penny's voice echoed through the hall as she walked toward the door.

"Uh mom, this is Austin." Ally said awkwardly as Austin looked at her questioningly.

"How ironic." Penny laughed lightly. "Hi, I'm Ally's mother Penny." She held out her hand which Austin took nervously.

"Mom could you please make sure dad or Elliot doesn't come out here?" Ally pleaded and her mom left with a hurried nod.

"Ironic?" Austin wondered.

"Uh. . ." Ally stuttered not knowing how to answer him without the answer making an awkward situation. "Uh they asked why I was late and uh Kira—"

"Sorry if I caused any trouble." Austin said instantly.

"It wasn't you, I just made things worse because of how annoyed I was. Elliot took Kira's side and my dad's been on my case about any kind of guy since Cody." Ally's eyes widened when she noticed too late what she had said.

"Who's Cody?"

"Somebody that I used to know." Ally answered vaguely. "I was thinking of watching a movie after this disaster dinner was over, but I'd really like to just skip this dinner so if you really wanna do me a favor, please watch one with me so I can have an excuse." She asked nervously.

"Yeah sure, I guess." Austin agreed.

"Awesome!" Ally grabbed his arm and pulled him inside quickly and out of the hallway so her dad wouldn't see him. Just as quickly she lead him into her room. "I have to go tell them I won't be finishing dinner so if you want you can pick a movie, they're all over there in that closet. By the way, yes I do collect movies." She said just before she left him alone in her room. Ally walked back into the kitchen and walked straight over to the pantry and grabbed a box of cheese-its.

"Allison?" Her father called her name questioningly.

She completely ignored him and turned to Penny. "Mom I hope it's okay that I invited him in to watch a movie with me?"

"Course honey," Penny smiled. "we won't make you sit through this dinner if you don't want to."

"Thanks mom." Ally said thankfully as she grabbed two water bottles from the fridge.

"Austin's here?" Elliot stood up from the table and blocked Ally's way from leaving the kitchen.

"Elliot you're my brother and you know I value your opinion above anything, but when it comes to guys. . .I just can't anymore."

"Ally you know I'm sorry about that."

"I know, but I realized a while ago that sorry doesn't change what happened." Ally looked down to the floor and averted his gaze. Ally then left the kitchen as quick as she could.

"Did you pick a movie?" Ally asked as she walked back into her room. She looked up and saw the movie he was holding. Ally smiled and laughed softly. "You're literally the best." Ally complimented as she took the movie from his hands. It was Halloween 5, her favorite Michael Myers movie.

"I know." Austin agreed jokingly.

Ally put the movie in and grabbed the cheese-its and water. "I hope you like cheese-its and water, cause that's all I got." Ally plopped down on her bed beside Austin and handed him a water. "And let Halloween begin." Ally smiled happily and pressed play on her remote.

* * *

**Chapter 7 is already written and ready to be posted so if I can get at least 10 reviews on this chapter, then I'll post it tomorrow after school :)  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	7. Chapter 7

**And like I promised here is chapter 7, I added more to it since I only asked for at least 10 reviews but I got 30! You all are awesome and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Elliot asked for about the sixth time in 20 minutes, looking over his shoulder and down the hall at the closed bedroom door as he, Kira and his parents cleaned up the kitchen.

"She's 17 Elliot." Penny reminded him, _again_. "She is just as old as you are. I know you're fraternal twins, but twins nonetheless. So you two are the same age." She was doing her best to drill it into his mind that Ally wasn't a baby, and could handle herself just fine.

"Maybe he should go check on her, just to make sure." Lester pipped up. He was just as uneasy as Elliot was.

"No." Penny said sternly. "And that is final."

"It's getting late and it's a school night, I should probably go tell her that." Elliot said quietly, still watching her door.

"There's no school tomorrow. Election day."

"Mom—"

"Fine. You can go in, say goodnight, then you leave and you can rest assured that your sister is perfectly fine." Penny said exasperated.

Elliot sighed in relief and wasted no time in walking down the hall, Kira close at his heels. Kira was good at hiding how jealous she was about Austin just completely moving on like it was nothing. After all she did like him, but her friends just didn't approve of him and she valued her friend's opinion over anything. Just as Ally did with her brother, but then again she was still in her room with the one person Elliot hated. One of many differences between Kira and Ally. Ally didn't let her brothers opinions dominate her life.

Elliot briefly knocked on the door before opening it with little warning. He hadn't known what exactly he was expecting to see, maybe for them to jump far away from each other. But that wasn't what he got. They were sitting dangerously close to each other on her bed their eyes glued to the TV screen that was the only source of light in the room as they blindly ate cheese-its. He tilted his head to see what they were watching, Michael Myers.

_"Well played."_ Elliot thought to himself. _"Her favorite movie."_

"Satisfied?" Ally asked Elliot, keeping her eyes on the screen as she did so.

"I just came to say goodnight." Elliot said as a poor excuse.

"Don't worry there's no opportunity to make out during this movie." Austin said blatantly.

"Never say never." Ally joked. Austin just smiled and shook his head. Ally reluctantly got up and walked over to her brother and brought him out into the hall a few feet from her room, Kira however stayed in the doorway. "It's just a joke. We're not dating and we don't like each other like that. We are just friends."

"You've barely been friends for a day—"

"A week actually." Ally corrected. "Are you gonna tell me the real reason you're so against me even just watching a movie with him? Because we're not dating and we don't like each other like that."

"Because Ally," Elliot sighed. "he's just getting over Kira and I don't want him to use you to do that."

"I promise you don't have to worry about that, okay?" Ally assured him. "Can you trust me."

"Fine." Elliot finally agreed.

Ally didn't say anything, but just turned back to go into her room again. She walked past Kira and shut the door behind her then plopped back down on her bed. Ally took one of her pillows behind her and hit Austin with it, catching him off guard. "You got me in trouble with him. Now he probably thinks I'm lying when I tell him I'm not dating you. 'Don't worry no opportunity to make out' really?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who said 'never say never'" Austin pointed out.

"I was annoyed." Ally defended. She turned her head back to the tv to see the movie had ended and the credits were rolling. "Thank you for watching a movie with me. The worst of it is over now."

"There's more than a dinner?" Austin asked.

"Yup." Ally nodded boredly. "After Kira leaves they're all gonna sit in the living room and discuss whether the boyfriend or girlfriend is acceptable. This has been a rule for two years now."

"Does it have to do with that guy you mentioned earlier?" Austin asked quietly. He watched her intently as her features darkened and you could almost feel her become more distant.

"He's—"

"Ally!" Elliot opened Ally's bedroom door as fast as he could. He couldn't help, but listen in on their conversation and a good thing too. If he hadn't barged in then Ally would have told Austin about Cody.

"Stop listening at the door." Ally exclaimed as she sat up on her bed and threw a pillow at his head.

"Just making sure—"

"I know what you were doing." Ally said glaring at him. "Shouldn't you be saying goodbye to your girlfriend?" She reminded him and just like that he was gone.

"Well that must be a fantastic date night." Austin said sarcastically. "Meeting the parents and he only pays attention to his sister."

"Depending on how you look at it, he has a good reason I guess." Ally shrugged not completely agreeing with herself. Austin looked at her expectantly, desperately wanting her to go on. Whatever it was that she was hiding was gnawing at his curiosity. He didn't want to push her, but subtly was wavering and the curiosity was getting the better of him. "I'll tell you once we've known each other a bit longer."

Austin nodded in understanding. Though he wanted to know nearly everything about Ally he knew that would mean she would want to know just as much in return and, like her, there were somethings he couldn't just tell someone you barely know. "I feel kind of bad for Kira," Austin admitted quietly, more to himself.

"Yeah. . ." Ally agreed numbly. She couldn't shake the feeling that Austin felt that way because he still likes Kira. "Now come on," Ally stood up walking over to her window and opening it. "you've had enough of my family tonight so I'm sneaking you out."

"Which really means you don't want me to meet your dad since he already hates me." Austin stated as he walked over to the window, Ally's room was on the first floor so he wouldn't have to climb down a tree.

"Precisely." Ally confirmed, stepping outside after him. "Well I'll see you Wednesday." Ally told him as she walked through the yard and to the sidewalk by his side. "Bye," Ally waved as he walked down the sidewalk and she walked back to her window.

She shut her window behind her and slowly walked over to her desk pushed against the wall. For the past few weeks she'd been having some writers block, but after tonight her mind was bubbling with ideas. She plopped down in the chair and flipped open her songbook to the newest blank page and began writing.

_Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading  
From all the things that we are, but are not saying  
Can we see beyond the stars and make it to the dawn_

**oOo oOo oOo  
**

Austin was walking home with a content smile gracing his features while he thought about the last few hours. Okay so maybe he _was_ developing a small tiny crush on Ally, but that's all it was a small and harmless crush. Nothing more. The only thing about the night that made him frown was when Ally had first left him alone in her room when she dragged Elliot out in the hall, leaving him alone with Kira.

_"What are you doing here?" Kira asked curtly as Ally and Elliot disappeared down the hall. "I have a boyfriend_—_" _

_"You think I'm here for you?" Austin laughed, he couldn't help it. What she was suggesting was ridiculous. "That's not even remotely close to why I'm here." He got up and walked to the doorway and looked down the hall where Ally was. "I'm here because of her. She asked me to stay and I did because unlike you she's someone you want to be around all the time." _

_"How sweet." Kira said boredly. "I still don't buy it, why would you be here just for that? Ally Dawson is far from your type." _

_Austin shrugged not caring in the slightest. "And you are? You couldn't even begin to compare to her__—"_

_"You can distract yourself with her for a while, but you'll get bored with her and before long you're going to drop your little toy and start trying to get me to go out with you." _

_"Ally's a person, Kira. I wouldn't use her like that." And neither of them got to say another word because Elliot and Ally were walking back and Ally got back to her room just as Austin sat back down. _

Austin reached his house and saw that nearly every light was on. He took out his phone and checked the time, it was almost 10. _Great_. "I know I'm late." Austin said as soon as he walked through the door, sliding his bag off his shoulder. "I was with my friend all day."

"Which friend? Dez called here looking for you hours ago." Mimi, his mother, asked accusingly.

"Ally Dawson."

"Elliot's sister?" Mike asked, standing beside his wife.

"Yeah. . ." Austin said slowly. "You know her?"

"Of course I know the Allison," Mike laughed. "she's one of my regulars." Aside from working at the mattress store Austin's father was also a therapist.

"She needs a therapist?" Austin asked confused.

"Well her parents think she does, she however does not. She's quite stubborn and vague, talking riddles sometimes."

"Tell me about it." Austin mumbled. "Why does she need a therapist."

"I can't tell you that." Mike said. "It's confidential."

"How long have you two been friends?" Mimi wondered following Austin into the kitchen where he went straight to the fridge.

"A week?" Austin shrugged grabbing a water.

"And you're already staying out late because of her?"

"We're not dating." Austin said knowing what his mom was getting at. "I'm tired," Austin announced randomly and walked back through the living room and to the stairs. "Good night."

"Does he seem. . .different?" Mimi asked looking up at Mike. Seconds later you could hear the faint sound of a guitar. "He's playing again." Mimi gasped. "Tell me about this Ally girl,"

**oOo oOo oOo**

Austin walked into school on Wednesday and immediately started looking for Ally. It took him barely any time at all, she was at her locker like usual every morning. He walked up to her and without even saying hi, he got straight to the point. "You know my dad?"

"Uh I do?" Ally asked confused. "Who's your dad?"

"Mike Moon."

"He's _your_ dad?" Ally asked her mouth dropping open. "What did he tell you?"

"Not much," Austin assured her. "you know everything's confidential. I know you're not crazy or anything, but why do your parents make you see a therapist."

"_Shhh_." Ally snapped. "There was this thing that happened when I was 15," Ally shuddered at the memory.

"What happened?" Austin asked confused.

Ally rolled her eyes. She looked down the hall and saw Elliot watching her closely. "Just follow me," Ally said with a sigh. She quickly walked outside and started walking to the back of the school where the field was. "Elliot was 15 and so was I he had this friend. . .Cody. Elliot thought that it was crazy that I was 15 and I still hadn't had a boyfriend yet so he set me up with his friend, despite how many times I told him I just didn't want a boyfriend." Ally talked faster and more urgent with each step she took. "After I met him and I'd gone on one date with him I thought he was okay, he was funny and kinda cute and he seemed nice, but when I finally agreed to go out with him everything changed. He was possessive and temperamental. At first it was just yelling and random outbursts, but soon enough when I tried to break up with him he hit me." Ally's voice cracked and she choked on her own words. "I tried so many times to tell someone, but he was always there and when I almost did he just hit me more, he even broke my wrist once. I was scared. He told me if I said anything it would just be worse. He told me it was all my fault, that if I had just listened and done what he said he wouldn't have to hit me. The pathetic thing is. . .I believed him." Ally said as she stopped walking. Her eyes were filling with water and she refused to look Austin in the eye. "I actually believed him. The real sad thing is I would probably still be with him if it weren't for Trish. She saw him hit me one day when he thought nobody was around and she stood up for me and she made me tell my family, that's when she became my friend." Ally took a deep breath and blinked away the tears. "When you told me the other day that I probably liked some sort of adventure, you were right. After he was gone I did everything I could that was risky because I hated feeling like I was nothing, like I was weak. After they found out they never looked at me the same again and Elliot he wouldn't even talk to me. He was the one that made me go out with him and I know I should have told him not to blame himself because it was my fault, but I couldn't do it. Because it wasn't my fault."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you tell me." Austin said quietly. He felt horrible, but he couldn't believe what she had told him, it made him feel guilty. Like he was the reason.

"No," Ally shook her head and despite everything she smiled. "now I won't have to explain later when he comes back."

"Who?" Austin asked having a feeling he already knew, but hoping he was wrong.

"Him." Ally said as her breath caught in her throat and her eyes locked on someone who was standing behind Austin.

He turned around to see who she was looking at and there was only one other person. He wasn't much taller than Ally was, sandy dull blonde hair, and brawny. He was looking down at a piece of paper, alternating between the paper and the school.

"That's Cody?" Austin asked for reassurance, but still hoping he was wrong. And his hands clenched into fists at his sides when Ally nodded slowly. He could see why she was terrified of him, Ally was small and weak compared to _him_.

Cody must have felt their eyes on him because one second he was looking at the paper, the next he was zeroing in on Ally.

* * *

**Do you want chapter 8 real fast? If I get at least 15 reviews this time then chapter 8 will be up by Tuesday, Wednesday morning at the latest. It's already written :)  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time! _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! I hope you like it! And wow guys 41 reviews?! That's awesome! Thank you!  
**

* * *

Ally felt completely drained by this point. Telling Austin everything was tiring, it made her relive everything that had happened. Every time after she told somebody what happened, which wasn't often, every little thing made her flinch and she cringed away from anyone if they got too close. Now to see him after nearly two years was like ripping open an almost healed wound. For a little over three months she'd known he was going to come back, the school had told her and had said there was nothing that could be done about it unless he was proven to still be violent. His gaze was intense and arrogant like he knew the effect he was having on her and it amused him. She was giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he still terrified her to no extent. The stare was damn nearly impossible to break. Those ice blue eyes bore into her silently mocking and taunting her. Ally couldn't stand it any longer. She ripped her eyes away from him and turned away.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." Ally said to Austin, her voice sounding far off like she wasn't standing right beside him. Without giving him anytime to react Ally hurried away gripping onto the strap of her bag like it was the only thing keeping her from falling into oblivion, but at the moment that sounded perfect to her. Going to a place where nobody was, they couldn't look at her, or talk to her.

"It's been a while." His sneering voice broke Ally from her thoughts. She stopped short when she found herself standing directly in front of him. "Almost two years."

"And nobody missed you in the least bit. Just goes to show how everyone's lives are better without you." Ally said a lot more confident than she felt. "Stay away from me." She turned back around and headed back in the direction she came from. Ally had no idea if he was following her and the anxiety she was feeling was unbearable. Luckily when she was scared or she was in moments like these she seemed to move faster than usual. In little to no time she was back by the field where she had just left Austin and she could still see him, he was only a few feet away. Stupidly, Ally spared herself a glance over her shoulder where she saw Cody quickly advancing on her. Ally quickly walked toward Austin and gripped his arm tightly when she caught up to him.

"Hi?"

"I swear to god if you leave me alone today I will kill you." Ally muttered warningly.

"Hey," Austin stopped walking and turned to face her. "you know you don't have to stay in school today right?"

"He already knows the effect he has on me, I see him and I want to run and hide and he knows that. Leaving will just confirm what he already knows and he'll use it to his advantage." Ally shook her head. "I know you haven't known me for that long and you still barely know me and most of my family hates you and my brother is dating Kira, but please don't leave me alone today." Ally pleaded desperately.

"I won't leave your side, I promise." Austin told her sincerely. Austin pulled Ally into a tight hug, the only thing he could think to do at the moment. Ally was thankful for it, she wrapped her arms as tightly as she could around him. This was unusual for the both of them. If Ally were in a situation like this before she would cringe away from anyone and everyone who got too close, but she found solace in Austin that she had trouble finding in other people. It was strange, she barely knew him, but still the first person she thought of when she was scared out of her mind was Austin. As for Austin he just wasn't the one to be seen hugging anybody or any kind of physical contact for that matter.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Elliot was at his locker getting his things for his next few classes when he saw Austin and Ally standing at Ally's locker. She too was getting her things for class. Austin was leaning against the locker beside hers and judging by the way Ally was laughing he was saying something pretty funny. It was annoying Elliot to no end. All day whenever he'd seen them never once had he seen just one of them, he'd always seen them at the same time, it was like they were attached at the hip. Elliot hated Austin. It wasn't only because he and Kira had a past it was because now he was after his sister. His _only_ sister. And she seemed to be walking right into his trap.

Finally having had enough of it he walked over to Ally's locker. "Ally can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh okay. . ." Ally said giving him a strange look. After she agreed Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Geez Elliot," Ally took her arm from his grasp and rubbed her arm.

"Why are you two attached at the hip? Every time I see you you're glued to him." Elliot said angrily.

"Oh my god." Ally sighed. "You know your old pal Cody's back in town today." Ally told him with a sarcastic smile. "And what makes that even better is that someone who is basically a stranger has stayed with me all day because he knows I'm scared, but yet my own brother didn't even know he was back."

"How is he back? I haven't seen him." Elliot shook his head refusing to believe it.

"Just leave me alone." Ally said exasperated. She knew Elliot was just being the overprotective brother, but she wished he would lighten up a bit, it wasn't like she was his baby sister they were the same age. Ally walked back to her locker where luckily Austin was still there. "I have no idea what's gotten into him lately."

"He's your brother." Austin said understandingly. "I know if I had a sister I'd probably be worse."

"I wanna go home." Ally whispered sheepishly as she leaned on her locker.

"You should go call your mom or dad." Austin suggested.

"No," Ally shook her head, something she seemed to be doing a lot these days. "being here with everyone is better than being at home alone besides my parents."

"I'll go with you." Austin was determined to get Ally to get home. He could see the fear in her eyes and how she was on edge always glancing over her shoulder, and tiptoeing around corners. He couldn't even begin to imagine how she was when she was actually dating this guy.

"No I—"

"Yes." Austin cut her off.

"Thanks," Ally smiled halfheartedly and reached into her back pocket to take out her phone. Only a few stragglers were left in the hall besides them which was how she noticed it immediately. _His_ presence. It was sewn into her senses and she could always tell when he was close. Slowly Ally turned around and she saw Cody walking down the almost deserted hallway toward her. It as though time sped up because one second he was at the end of the hall the next he was a few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" Austin stood in front of her and out of instinct his hand slid into hers intertwining their fingers.

"Just came to talk to an old friend of mine." Cody answered calmly while looking directly at Ally the whole time.

"Don't ever come near her again or I swear to god I will kill you." Austin said in a tone very close to a growl.

For a brief second, if you looked close enough and at the right time, you could see Cody's eyes flicker and his smug façade wavered. Cody was no match for Austin and he damn well knew that. You'd be stupid to say otherwise. Austin's words weren't just an empty threat.

Ally looked up at Austin her eyes clouded with shock and admiration. Everything still amazed her and still seemed so surreal. Someone just short of a stranger was one of the very few people who she could trust and confide in. Barely a week they'd been friends and she had no hesitation when it came to telling him about Cody, something she was deeply ashamed about, not only for the fact that she didn't stop it herself, but also because at one point she really did like Cody. It was embarrassing. Cody nodded in understanding and he slowly walked away from the two. But that in no way, shape, or form meant that he was going to put his attempts to rest. Oh, no. He was far from giving up on talking to Ally, soon enough he would try again.

"Do you have to call your mom?" Austin asked. His hand slid from hers and turned to face her.

"Yeah." Ally nodded distractedly and pulled out her phone again.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Elliot walked through the door to his house after school that day. He felt bad for how he's been acting towards Ally lately, especially during school today. He should have been better to her not just because Cody had returned, but because she was his sister and he loved her more than anything. He was just worried about her. Elliot knew that if he had a problem with Austin he shouldn't have went about it the way he had. He would have usually waited until he could talk to Ally alone about it, but instead he had acted on impulse and the effect lasted longer than he had hoped for. There was no doubt Ally was avoiding him which was why he hadn't seen her in school for the rest of the day, or Austin either. They weren't even in gym. The only class all three of them had together. As Elliot thought more about it he got more and more confused. Where could they have been all day? Surely he should have at least seen them in the halls or something.

"Mom," Elliot walked into the kitchen sliding his bag off his shoulder. "is Ally home yet?"

Penny looked up from the latest book she was reading. "She's been home nearly all day,"

"Really?"

"She called me this morning and asked if she could come home." Penny nodded. "I never would have sent her to school today had I known Cody was back. Good thing Austin was there with her. He approached her just before she called me, but Austin warned him to stay away from her." Elliot was ultimately shocked by this news. "Not so bad now is he?" Penny asked with a smirk.

"Is he here with her?" Elliot wondered.

"Ally's sleeping and he's been in there with her doing his homework and whatnot. I had a conversation with him while Ally was asleep and I must say he is quite the young man." Penny commented.

Elliot rolled his eyes. He knew how he approached things was wrong, but he wasn't wrong for hating Austin. From what he's heard Austin was a player and just someone he would never want around his sister, but yet things seemed to be backwards. Elliot walked down the hall where Ally's bedroom was, the door was slightly ajar so he stopped just beside it so he could hear and see the two of them. Ally was awake now and she was standing beside Austin who was sitting in a chair with a notebook in his hands.

"Do you know how to play keyboard?" Ally questioned randomly.

"Yeah," Austin nodded. "'Course I do." Ally looked down at him skeptically. "I'm good with instruments." He explained.

"Play something for me," She asked hesitantly.

Austin closed his sketchbook. "I guess, but I haven't played in a few years." Austin said the last part quietly, sounding ashamed? "And I don't know what to play."

"Was it because of your parents?" Ally asked.

"Well now look who's the good guesser." Ally fought to keep a smile down, not wanting to change the subject. "My dad always told me music was a waste of time, and that I had a 1 in a billion chance to make it." Austin shrugged trying to act as though it didn't bother him, but Ally could tell that it did, a lot.

"That's exactly what my dad said to me." Ally said truthfully. "I stopped writing for a while and playing instruments, but then I really wanted to prove my dad wrong — still do."

"I played my guitar the other night." Austin said with a goofy smile on his face. "I forgot how much I loved playing it."

"I have a song you can play, but it does include singing—"

"I can't sing." Austin said instantly.

"Yeah uh-huh, I've had music class with you for 4 years, you can sing."

"What do you got?" Austin stood up and walked over to Ally's keyboard and sat on the bench.

Ally got her songbook and quickly flipped to a page in the middle of it. She walked over to the keyboard and sat beside him placing her book at the top of the keyboard where he could see it. Austin glanced down at it and he went over it silently, it was great. "I like the song, but you gotta speed it up." Austin took a deep breath before pressing down firmly on the keys, something he hadn't done in years and missed doing.

"_If I could stop the world tonight, I would._" The lyrics flowed so steadily and beautifully. Ally was already mesmerized by his voice and by the way he was playing the keyboard, gentle, but firm. "_Freeze this moment in time oh if I only could Our bodies dance like the wind over and over again in a perfect sky hypnotized by the sound I get lost and then found in your eyes._" That was when the lyrics stop.

"That was way better than the way I imagined doing it." Ally admitted looking at Austin with an awestruck smile. "I can't believe you gave up music, you're way too talented."

Elliot stayed hidden in the hallway. Maybe he was wrong about Austin. It'd been a while since he's seen Ally smile like that. Ever since Cody, Ally had never truly been the same. Maybe Austin was the exact thing Ally needed to find herself again. After all that was what her therapist had told them, that if Ally could find someone to relate to in a different way than her usual friends he could do a lot to help her. Elliot may have to start putting his sister above his interests, no matter how much he hated Austin he seemed to be good for his sister and that was all that mattered. That's all that _should_ matter.

* * *

**Chapter 9 is already written and ready to post (I am very ahead with these chapters lately) so if this chapter gets at least 20 reviews this time then chapter 9 will be posted tomorrow after school and I have a half day tomorrow :D  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter like I promised here is chapter 9 :)**

* * *

At around 6 Austin had gone home and it was now 7:20. Elliot was trying to find a way to bring Austin into the subject so that he could talk to Ally about everything, but actually talk not just argue like they have done. However Elliot was having trouble finding a way to bring him up and if truth be told he was nervous too. "Are you okay?" Ally asked him noticing the change in behavior. They were both sitting in the living room, Ally writing in her book, and Elliot sitting there awkwardly.

"Ally, I'm sorry for being a jerk about everything." He finally said.

"Thank you." Ally nodded with a small smile. She could tell there was more that he wanted to say. "Do you wanna. . .talk about it? You seem like somethings bothering you."

"I just wanna know why. Why Austin? I'm sure you've heard the rumors about him."

Ally looked down at her book before slowly closing it. "I have," Ally confirmed, not yet looking up from her book. "I've heard the rumors about him ever since 7th grade. But I wasn't looking at what other people thought of him, or how they saw him as a person." Ally had finally looked up from her book and Elliot was hanging onto her every word, he was going to be able to get the answer he had desperately been waiting for. Plus if you don't listen intently when it comes to Ally her words just get jumbled up in your head and you don't know what she's said. "Despite what everyone else said and thought I saw a different person. When they looked at him they saw a self entitled bad boy that could get whatever he wanted. When I looked at him I saw someone who wanted to be alone and liked to keep their life private, someone who didn't want their life on display so that people could tear it down. True, girls were falling at their knees before him and he could have anyone he wanted, but he never took advantage of them."

"Do you like him?" Elliot asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"Course not," Ally lied easily. "we're just friends."

"Ally," Penny and Lester walked into the living room joining their two kids. "your father and I have thought that since Cody has come back to Miami that you should still continue seeing Dr. Moon."

Ally sat up on the couch sputtering out incoherent sounds until she could form words. "But mom you told me I was done with therapy!"

"That was before Cody came back." Lester said gently. "He was the only reason you needed to see Mike, and well now that he's back it seems only fit."

"No you don't understand." Ally said hastily. "I don't want to go sit with him for an hour a day and talk about the one thing I'm trying to forget."

"You have to go." Penny said with a firm tone. "End of discussion."

"Mom please I don't need to go to therapy. Why don't you believe me?" Ally asked hurt clouding her eyes.

"Ally you need to keep going to these sessions, Cody has too much of an effect on you." Penny explained softly.

Ally jumped up from the couch and stormed into her room slamming the door behind her. Before she could react anymore her phone vibrated and lit up. She walked over to her bed and picked it up to see what it was, someone was calling her.

Cody.

Against her better judgement she answered it. "How did you get my number?"

"Meet me at our place in 5 minutes." He ordered completely ignoring her question. And just like that he hung up.

Ally was beyond furious about her parents still making her go to therapy. They just wouldn't listen to her and it was clear that they're oblivious to the fact that going and talking about it to some old man wasn't making things better. It was keeping it fresh in her mind, the exact opposite of what she wanted to do. Which is why if anyone asked why Ally was doing what she was doing she would simply answer it was out of impulse. Impulse made her open her window and sneak out in the middle of the night to go meet _him_.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Slowly Ally approached an old abandoned house on the other side of Miami. A rickety old fence surrounded it doing a poor job of keeping people out. The house was old and worn, ready to collapse at any second. Something Ally could relate to. Nobody had been down this street for over a decade. Everyone in Miami thought it was cursed or something. Ally never bothered to find out why. She would always refer to it as the Myers' house. The house everyone steers clear of because it housed some kind of evil. This house was like the Michael Myers to the fictional town of Haddonfield, Illinois.

It was on one of their early first dates that her and Cody had come across the house, it was before he had. . .changed. After they had found it they also seemed to be back there almost every night most of the time just to talk, other times Ally just sat there listening and watching Cody freak out over nothing, again.

The gate screeched loudly as Ally pulled it open, the sound making her flinch internally. She hadn't been here since Cody left to go live with his aunt and uncle in Texas. She walked up the few steps and they creaked below her feet, more than she remembered they used to. Reaching the porch she walked forward and pushed open the door tentatively stepping inside.

"I almost didn't think you'd come." Cody then became visible in the dim light of the moon shining through the smashed windows. He was leaning against the wall across the room. Ally stepped farther into the empty living room scattered with garbage and pieces of the wall and some shards of glass.

"What do you want?" Ally asked curtly. She made sure there was distance between them not trusting him in any way, shape, or form.

"Who's the blonde?" He asked mocking her tone, referring to Austin.

"That is none of your business." Ally replied coldly.

"Who is he?" Cody repeated through gritted teeth.

"You can't control what I do, say, wear, who I hang out with, you can't control _me_ anymore. I hate you—"

"You know you still love me." He interjected.

"No." Ally said fuming with anger. "I loved who I thought you were, someone who wasn't even real. The person you pretended to be is who I thought I loved, not _you_."

One moment Ally was standing in the middle of the room a safe distance away from him the next she was pushed into the wall with bruising force, and Cody was standing directly in front of her caging her in not giving her any room to escape. She was so close to him she could barely move and she could feel his hot breath on her face. The proximity made her sick and she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. But there was no way she would be able to push him off of her, Cody was far too strong for her.

Ally's back ached from being pushed into the concrete wall and her head was pounding from slamming into it as well. But that feeling of pain couldn't even compare to the emotional pain she was feeling. Ally felt like she was 15 again. Weak, alone, hopeless, broken, worthless, vulnerable. . .the thoughts and memories were making her head spin and every degrading word he ever said to her, every single time he screamed at her and hit her repeatedly came back to her all at once overwhelming her. The all too familiar anger flashed in his eyes turning the ocean blue to ice.

"I will always own you." He snarled. "No one else can have you, _no one_."

"Go to hell." Ally said calmly and pushed him as hard as she could. It wasn't much, but he staggered slightly giving her enough room to slide along the wall. Ally didn't make it very far when Cody tried to grab her wrist but she was too quick and was out of his reach, however she slipped when his hand caught her sweater and he yanked it harshly. She fell to the floor and as she tried to sit up she noticed the blood sliding down her arm. A shard of glass had gone through her wrist. Ally shrieked in pain as she tried to pull it out, but she wasn't strong enough. Scrambling to her feet using the wall for support she staggered over to the doorway and leaned against it, again trying to pull it out, but failed.

"Ally," His voice reminded her where she was and how the glass had gotten there.

Ally ran down the steps with her vision blurred from the tears falling down quickly. Her wrist killed and her back wasn't much better and she was still dizzy from hitting her head. Ally kept running down the street until she could no longer see the house. She walked into the nearby park and collapsed under the slide laying her back against the underside of it, keeping out of sight in case Cody had decided to follow.

Ally pulled out her phone from her back pocket and she hissed in pain from moving her arm too much. She quickly scrolled through her contacts until she found the right one. "Come on, pick up. . ." Ally whispered as it rang and rang and rang again. At the last second they finally picked up.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered, they had undoubtedly been sleeping.

"Austin,"

* * *

**I really want to post chapter 10 by tonight since I've already had it typed up for two days so if this chapter gets at least 10 reviews then I'll post chapter 10 tonight/today :D  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Just like I promised here is chapter 10 :) I hope you like it**

* * *

Ally was still hidden under the slide holding her wrist gently and trying to be as quite as possible despite the amount of pain she was in and just wanted to cry out. The tears were hot against her skin and burned her eyes, all she wanted to do was go home and pretend like tonight didn't happen. She'd just called Austin about five minutes ago. He was the only one she could think of to call in the moment. Hopefully he would be here soon. The longer she left the shard of glass in her wrist the worse it would be, but she couldn't do it. Every time she tried to it hurt more and she wasn't able to pull it any longer.

Ally's hand flew to her mouth silencing herself when she heard someone enter the park. She dared a glance to see who it was, it was Cody. Ally clamped her eyes shut tight before opening them trying to stop herself from crying even harder. Tonight was just the worst night she'd had in a long time. He was getting closer and closer making Ally's heart rate speed up. Ally turned her head to see on the other side and from the looks of it he was gone he was nowhere in sight and everything was silent again, other than Ally's heart thumping madly and her heaving breathing.

Just as she thought she was safe to breathe normally again a hand grabbed her by the shoulder gripping her sweater and dragged her out from under the slide. Ally barely managed a scream before his hand covered her mouth completely. "Scream and I'll push it in farther." He threatened as his other hand held her wounded wrist with the shard of glass still inside.

"What do you want?" Ally croaked out once his hand left her mouth. He leaned in closer to her and Ally flinched away squeezing her eyes shut. There was no telling what he was going to do or say to her next. But luckily she didn't have to find out. In the next second he was pulled off of her and fell to the ground, unconscious. Ally snapped her eyes open to see Austin standing there with a clenched fist and he was breathing heavily staring down at Cody. Austin must have punched him causing him to knock out, it was the only reason for him being completely out cold.

Ally walked away from the slide and stood beside Austin who was still fuming staring down at Cody. Lightly she touched his arm and pulled him away. "Why would you meet him?" Austin asked finally looking at her.

Ally looked down at the ground, clearly ashamed for what she had done. "I. . . I really don't know. I wanted to prove my mom wrong and I just wanted to — I had to finally tell him he didn't own me anymore, he never owned me. I don't what I was thinking. . ." Ally choked down a sob.

"What happened?" Austin grabbed her wrist which was hanging by her side, blood still dripping down her hand. Ally had forgotten about the glass still cutting into her.

"He. . .my sweater, he pulled it and I fell on the floor where the broken window was and there was glass. . ." Ally stumbled over her words not knowing how to speak correctly at the moment.

"You have to take this out," Austin said urgently and tentatively grabbed the shard of glass preparing to pull it out. "it's gonna hurt." Austin told her truthfully.

"I know." Ally said faintly and looked away from her wrist. "Just get it out."

In one swift movement Austin pulled it out as quickly as he could, as though it were a band-aid. Ally covered her mouth with her free hand trying to stop the scream that was bubbling in her throat. Austin held the bloody piece of glass in his hand before dropping it to the ground as Ally went weak at the knees and he caught her just before she hit the ground. "We have to get you to the hospital." Austin said as he helped her up gently.

"No," Ally disagreed. "I can't go to the hospital then my parents will know—"

"Ally you need to go for your wrist, it needs to be stitched up."

"I can do it myself." Ally argued. "I know how, I just need to get home and get inside without them noticing me."

"Look if you won't go to the hospital will you at least let me take you to Dez's house?" He asked desperately.

"Dez? Why Dez's house?" Ally asked confused.

"His mom's a nurse." Austin explained.

Ally stayed silent for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to have someone who actually knew what they were doing to help, but then again she didn't know if she could trust her not to tell her parents. "Fine." Ally gave in.

"Is it just your wrist?" Austin asked looking her over. Ally nodded numbly. Her back still hurt, but it wasn't anything serious.

**oOo oOo oOo **

It was rolling up on the midnight hour by the time Austin was finally taking Ally home. While Dez's mom had wrapped Ally's wrist in gauze after stitching up the cut Ally had fallen asleep which was why Austin was now carrying her to her house. As he took a turn and was now on her street he remembered Ally telling him that she didn't want her parents to know what had happened, so that ruled out just walking to the front door.

Austin walked through the yard and to Ally's bedroom window which was wide open and he carefully woke Ally up setting her down on her feet in the process. He could tell she was barely awake which was why she was so silent, he helped her through her window before he too stepped inside. Good thing too, she almost collapsed right there on the floor.

"Come on," Austin laughed quietly and stood behind her holding her up as she walked over to her bed. As soon as Ally was near enough to it she crawled into her bed and fell slack against her pillows falling asleep again. The medicine Dez's mom had given her was making her extremely tired, just like she had told them. Then out of nowhere Ally sat up with a start looking like she had seen a ghost.

Austin rushed to her side and gently put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down as she was breathing shortly and quickly. "Ally calm down." Austin whispered urgently.

She buried her head in her hands and went silent, lost in thought trying to remember exactly what happened in the last few hours. Austin slowly sat down beside her not knowing what to do. After a few minutes of silence Ally slightly moved her hands just enough so that she could see her wrist. "Did I really go see him?" Ally asked sounding disdainful of herself. "Was I really that stupid?" She scoffed.

"It wasn't your fault." Austin assured her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and lightly pulling her into his side.

"I let it happen, _again_." Ally had fully moved her hands and they were now resting in her lap. She was completely in shock with herself. The last thing she ever thought she would do was go see him alone where nobody knew she would be. How stupid could she get?

Austin removed his arm from around her and moved so he was sitting in front of her and she was forced to look at him. His dad was a therapist so he might as well use some of his knowledge of that area to help him now. "Why do you blame yourself?" He asked softly. It wasn't just a question he thought his dad would ask someone, but he genuinely wanted to know.

"I made him angry." Ally said in monotone. "If I hadn't had made him so angry then none of this would have happened. He never would have hit me, pushed me, anything."

"Ally it is far from being anywhere near your fault. He did those things to you because thought nobody would stop him. Because he knew he scared so much that you wouldn't think of telling anyone." Ally looked at him desperately wanting to believe him, but she still felt ashamed of herself.

"I was so stupid—"

"No." Austin said forcefully. "You wanted to let him know that he couldn't control you anymore. And you did."

"How?" Ally asked with an incredulous laugh that quickly turned into a silent cry. "It was exactly like it was when I was 15 it was like nothing had changed. He was in control and I cowered in fear."

"You walked away this time." Austin said calmly.

Ally slowly raised her head and looked at him again. That part she knew was true. Maybe it really wasn't her fault and maybe she had finally made it clear to him that he didn't own her anymore. Maybe she finally got to do the one thing she had been dying to do since the day he left. Maybe there was another reason why she refused to forget about everything that happened when she was 15 other than having to talk about it with a stranger for an hour a day. Ally had always wanted him to know one thing, that she was never his and that she was far from being something he owned like she was just some pawn in his game. As she thought more about it she did feel different, like finally after years of torturing herself with the memory of him she was free. Despite the situation, Ally smiled. "Yeah," Ally nodded happily. "I finally walked away."

"Yeah and you have a nice souvenir to prove it." Austin sighed nodding to her wrist.

"He will too." Ally said to him looking at him directly. "How hard did you punch him?"

"I did no such thing." Austin said trying to look as innocent as he could.

Ally shook her head with a silent laugh. Then she realized what time it was. "You should probably be getting home, I'm sorry for waking you up and everything—"

"I'm not leaving you alone." Austin said simply. He stood up and plopped down beside her. Ally just watched him questioningly.

She was too tired to ask questions at the moment so instead she settled with grabbing his wrist and lifting up his arm putting it around her and she leaned into him giving him a tight hug silently telling him how glad she was that he had helped her and for simply being there. Austin smiled down at her and hugged her back just as tightly.

* * *

**I would have updated sooner, but I was also working on chapter 11 so if we can get at least 15 reviews then chapter 11 will be posted tomorrow after school and possibly chapter 12 on friday :)**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's chapter 10! Sorry for not posting it earlier today, but my best friend was over at my house today with me after not being able to see her for a few days since she had an asthma attack so I didn't have time to update till now, but I hope you like it :D  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _They're pretty elusive when it comes to getting caught ;) and I'm glad you liked the fluff! I can guarantee you'll love this chapter :D _

**Meg. Caley **— _I'm so happy you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others! :)_

* * *

Thursday morning when Ally's parents went into her room, just as Austin had slipped out the window, they had immediately spotted her wrist. Ally knew there was no point in lying to her parents so she ended up telling them the truth, but of course she left out a few minor details like about Austin staying the night with her, but she had to tell them that she had called him instead of anyone of them to help her. There was no way she would be able to explain how Cody had been punched in the face if she left out Austin completely. Ally hadn't gone to school on Thursday, Penny had taken Ally to the hospital to make sure her wrist was okay while Lester went to the police about Cody. Elliot hadn't talk to Ally since Thursday morning and even though it was only Friday to Ally it felt longer. It was like she really was 15 again, Elliot was ignoring her just like last time.

Ally walked into the school on Friday wearing her usual style clothes so that meant that her wrist was on display, well of course it was wrapped in gauze, but still people would know something happened. As she walked through the halls people's eyes had drifted to her wrist in curiosity, but she ignored it as best as she could and walked to her locker as though everything was normal.

"How's your wrist?" Austin walked up to Ally as she was placing her bag in her locker.

"Kinda sore." Ally shrugged as if saying 'What can you do?'

"Can I talk to you later?"

"Uh. . ." Ally trailed off as she looked down either side of the hall. "I don't know. Trish is supposed to be coming back to school today and she wants to know if anything exciting happened while she was gone."

"Ally!" Trish walked up to her excitedly before her mood instantly dropped when she saw Ally's wrist. "What happened?" She asked with a frown.

"You missed a lot." Ally deadpanned.

"What happened?" She repeated.

"Well for starters, Cody's back." Ally frowned with mock excitement as her and Trish walked down the hall, as soon as Trish had appeared Austin had disappeared.

"Did you meet up with him?" Trish asked bewildered. "Ally how can you be so stupid?"

"I get it." Ally said agitated. "Can we not focus on how stupid I am today? I know I shouldn't have done it, but I had to."

"I hate seeing you so scared of him and I hate it even more when he hurts you." Trish said sincerely.

"I know, but it's different now." Ally admitted. "I don't really know what happened, but something changed."

"Does Austin have anything to do with this?" Trish asked with a smirk.

"Believe it or not, not everything has to do with him." Ally sighed. "Sure I like him, a lot, but that doesn't mean every little thing is about him. And yeah I wish he would like me instead of Kira and he'd ask me out, but that's a different part of my life."

"Okay," Trish said dropping the subject. "so you wanna hang out after school?"

"Can't." Ally shrugged apologetically. "Austin's coming over, we're going to be working on some of my songs. We've had this idea for a little while. . ."

"What idea?" Trish asked. She was slightly offended that Ally was now replacing her with Austin, she would deny it, but it was obvious that was what she was doing even if just subconsciously. "And you will tell me since you're blowing me off for him."

"I'm not blowing you off." Ally corrected. "I had plans with him first, and we've been thinking of trying to actually make it into the music business. Right now all we're thinking is posting a song online to see what happens and then progress from there."

"Austin likes music?" Trish asked skeptically.

"It's this whole thing. . ." Ally trailed off not really wanting to explain it. "I'll see you later okay?" And without waiting for an answer she headed to first period class.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Neither Elliot nor Lester were home at the moment so Ally thought it was a perfect day so far. Her and Austin had been working on some of her songs for well over an hour now and nothing had gone wrong, meaning Elliot wasn't poking his head in every other minute with or without Kira and her dad wasn't listening at the door whenever he passed every five minutes. Only Penny was home and she seemed to be the only one in the house that trusted the two enough alone and didn't at all mind Austin, she quite liked him actually.

"For someone who can't write songs you're pretty good." Ally complimented. She walked over to her bed and sat against her pillows wanting to rest her back from sitting for so long. It was still a bit sore from Cody pushing her into the wall, but it was getting better as was her wrist.

"How's your wrist?" Austin wondered. He seemed to always be asking this, but Ally found it sweet so she always answered without any annoyance or aggravation.

"Oh," Ally picked up her arm and eyed her wrist. "good I guess, just a little pinch every now and then, no big deal."

Austin then too stood up and walked over to sit beside her. He'd been trying to convince himself that he didn't like Ally as anything more than a friend, or someone that he really liked spending time with, but the more he tried to tell himself that the more pathetic he felt. What was the point in lying to himself if he could barely believe it, it wouldn't benefit him in anyway if someone else were to ask if he liked her. If he couldn't even believe himself why would they? Kira was the furthest thing from his mind and he was sure that he was finally completely over her. He came to that conclusion a while ago. "Do you. . ." Austin started quietly. "Do you still think I like Kira?"

Ally thought about it for a quick moment. "I don't know, I haven't really thought about it. Anyways it doesn't matter what I think. If you like her you like her, if you don't you don't." Ally shrugged trying to make it seem as though she really didn't care even though she _really_ did.

"I want you to know that I really and honestly don't." Austin said confidentially.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ally asked puzzled, she looked away from her hands that were in her lap to looking directly up at Austin.

"Because I know that in the beginning you were the most skeptical about me ever getting over her, but I really did this time." Austin said quietly.

"It's not like I didn't have a reason to be." She whispered back. "I started to believe you though around the time when she was here for that family dinner. I know you think I didn't, but I heard what you said to her when I was talking to Elliot. And I never did thank you for saying that."

Austin cracked a small smile. "You say thank you too much."

"If you don't wanna hear it then don't give me a reason to say it." Ally replied slyly.

Austin's eyes strayed from her eyes as he quickly glanced down at her lips, licking his own in the process, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ally. She watched him closely as he slowly began to lean in and she could do nothing, but keep her eyes on his. Slowly, but surely his lips just barely brushed hers seeing as he wasn't 100% sure if she would be okay with it, but once he was relieved to know she was he pressed his lips softly against hers in a sweet and slow kiss. All too soon Austin pulled away and looked Ally in the eyes still dangerously close to her. Nothing was said, but he was searching her eyes for any sign of regret or fear, anything that wouldn't propel him forward, but he saw nothing and it only encouraged him to lean in again this time Ally meeting him half way. The kiss was slightly more harder and passionate than the first. Austin's hand moved up Ally's arm and slid behind her neck tangling into her hair deepening the kiss in the slightest, Ally's hand slowly found it's way to resting on Austin's arm as she relished in the feeling of his lips moving perfectly with hers. It was perfect to say the least.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you liked it and if we can get this chapter at least 15 reviews then chapter 12 will be posted tomorrow once I get home from school :D  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for not posting chapter 12 yesterday! I wasn't even home so I couldn't get on my computer to upload it!  
**

**Jackie is Grey **— _I guess I just have a lot of inspiration and motivation for this story :) I could always start to space out the updates again though if you want ;) _

**Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction **— _aww thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D  
_

* * *

Austin couldn't believe he'd done it. He'd actually done it. He had really just kissed Ally just minutes ago and even now as he was walking to Dez's he was contemplating turning around and going back not only for that fact that he really wanted to kiss her again, but more due to the fact that he never did get to tell her that he actually liked her. Both Elliot and her dad had gotten home before he could. Austin was partly aggravated with himself. He had known for a while that he was developing a crush on Ally and not just some simple one that you can get over in any amount of time. He had made a mental promise with himself to not get involved with her more than he already was, but of course that didn't work out. It would be a similar to how things were with Kira, but different at the same time. Ally had told him the first time they had started to actually talk to each other that she'd liked this one guy since "forever".

Just before turning down the street to Dez's house Austin made a last second decision and turned around walking back to Ally's house. You learn from your mistakes and Kira was most definitely a mistake, but at least she was doing him some good in this situation. If he hadn't waited till high school to ask Kira out when she had friends that desperately hated him then he may have actually had a chance, and though Ally was far from being like Kira he wasn't going to risk it.

Austin was once again on Ally's street and as her house came into view he could see that her window was still open from when he left around 10-15 minutes ago. He quickened his pace and not long after he was entering Ally's room through her window. As he did so he saw her sitting at her desk writing in her songbook completely oblivious to everything around her. "I need to talk to you." Austin said before he changed his mind.

Ally whipped around in her chair and physically calmed down when she saw Austin. She stood up and walked over to her door, locking it then turning back to Austin. "What are you doing here?"

"I like you." Austin said getting straight to the point.

"Why?" Ally hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out, but she was kind of glad it did. Ally couldn't help, but think that he was only saying that because he'd kissed her and it wasn't the most convincing seeing as just a few days ago Ally still thought he liked Kira. No matter how much she just wanted to believe him she was having a tough time doing so. The last time something like this happened she was with Cody. He had kissed her then told her that he really liked her and that was the main reason why she had agreed to go out with him.

"Because everyone else is the same to me nothing sets them apart from one another, but you're different. You're not like everyone else." Austin replied as quickly as he could trying to keep this streak going before he started to lose confidence in himself.

"What makes me different?" Ally asked still skeptical.

"I don't know." Austin shrugged. "That's why I wanted to know everything I could about you so that I could find out what made you so different from everyone else. I still don't really know an answer because I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for. And I know you probably don't like me back because of that guy you said you like—"

"No." Ally shook her head vigorously and took a step closer to him. "That person isn't who you think it is."

"I don't even know who I think it is." Austin stated.

"Um. . ." Ally started hesitantly. "That person I was talking about that day was you."

Austin definitely never saw that one coming. "How long have you liked me?"

"I'm not really sure." Ally replied quietly.

"Ally, a boys here to see you." Elliot called through the door as he tried to open it only to find it locked.

"What?" Ally laughed as she walked to the door, but made sure not to unlock it or open it. "Who?" She asked. Austin looked at her questioningly, but she just shrugged.

"Dallas." He answered back.

Hearing his name Ally scrunched her face. "Just tell him I'm sleeping — and oh my god you're talking to me again!" Ally said happily.

"I'll just tell him you're not home." And without another word he was gone.

"_Dallas?_" Austin questioned.

"What?" Ally dropped her arms to her sides. "It's not like I told him to try to talk to me again after ignoring me for almost two months."

"Will you please just go out with me?" Austin asked desperately, getting the conversation back on track.

"I want to say yes, but I can't help but think why now? We have known each other for years, and you never would have noticed me if I hadn't had needed to get something back from you."

"I would have if it weren't for Kira." Austin admitted. "Sometimes the right person was there all along, you just didn't see it because the wrong one was blocking your sight." Ally's eyes softened and she smiled warmly. Then taking all the pressure and anxiousness off of Austin's shoulders, she nodded.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Before Ally, Austin had never had a girlfriend before, or come close to having one. He'd always been sidetracked by Kira. Luckily ever since he and Ally had begun dating she had been on vacation so neither of them had to hear anything from her, however Elliot wasn't so quiet about it. Actually he was pretty obnoxious about it and whenever Ally had Austin over he would make sure to glare at Austin and make his hatred for him as obvious as possible as though it wasn't already. But neither of them payed much attention to it, Penny was ecstatic and Lester was surprisingly happy about it.

Ally already knew both of Austin's parents so by the time she had gone to his house for the first time it was like she was already part of the family, Mimi loved her like a daughter and Mike was just as welcoming, even more so since he used to be her therapist. But out of everyone Austin was probably the most happiest. He loved when he stayed with her at her house in her room on late nights and she would just idly play with his hand until she became tired enough and she would then intertwine them and soon fall asleep tucked into his side. He loved randomly playing with her hair whenever she was close enough to him which was more often than not. He loved how she was smaller than him by a decent amount which allowed him to stand behind her with his arms around her and rest his head on her shoulder or the top of her head.

"Why don't you two ever leave your room?" Elliot asked following Ally through the house as she was writing in her songbook, ignoring him for the most part.

"It's your fault." Ally replied simply. "And we only stay in my room when we're here because of you. Anyways we're working on something."

"Why can't you work on it in the kitchen or something?" Elliot asked still not giving up.

"Because you never gave him a chance and you'll do anything to make it clear to him that you hate him. He gets it Elliot so maybe for once can you stop thinking about your needs and interests. I don't recall acting like this whenever you had Kira over which may I remind you that you never left your room either." Ally closed her songbook just as she reached her room.

"I don't trust him." Elliot said forcefully trying to get it across to her that, that was his only problem. "Especially not now, Kira broke up with me last week. She told me it was because she was in love with Austin. Has Austin even said he loved you yet?"

"I'm 17, I haven't even said it yet." Ally deadpanned. "I haven't known him for even a year yet, it's a bit early for something like that."

"Well what about him and Kira?"

"They knew grew up together." Ally answered boredly. "I'll talk to you more about this later, but I don't have time right now." Ally said before slipping into her room shutting and locking the door behind her.

Ally walked over to her desk reopening her songbook which was bookmarked with a pencil, and opened her laptop turning that on as well. As it was starting up Ally began to write in her book.

_This is finally the week when Austin and I will get that video of him online. Dez made an awesome video, no wonder why he wants to be a director when he grows up, and Trish was harsh. She'd be a perfect manager when she get's older, but to one of those spoiled bratty gone bad type of celebrities, she'd definitely knock them off their high horse. And the song took me a while to write, but at least I got it done in time. Dez will be editing the video a little bit then sending it to me so I can post it and we'll see where we go from there. It would be the best thing ever if something actually became of it, like an overnight internet sensation or something, not likely but still plausible. That would be amazing, I mean first getting the scholarship to MUNY last month and then becoming a type of "famous". _

"It's gonna happen." Ally looked up at the sound of the voice and saw Austin leaning over her.

"Stop doing that." Ally warned as she closed her songbook and proceeded to type in her password on her computer.

"And what if I don't?" Austin leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'll think of something." Ally turned around in her chair to look at him.

"I'm sure you will." Austin mumbled as he leaned closer and gently kissed her.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Austin was leaving math class to go meet up with Ally, Trish, and Dez when Kira stepped in front of him blocking his way. He just rolled his eyes and tried to sidestep her, but she was intent on not letting him go. "What?" He snapped. Austin really just wanted to get this over and done with as quick as he could, he could see Ally and Trish already at her locker and he knew how bad it would look if one of them, especially Trish, looked over at him.

"I just wanted you to know I broke up with Elliot." Kira said and Austin could tell what she was hinting at and it took a lot for him not to laugh or scoff or something of the sort.

"Good for you." He replied sarcastically.

"That's it?" She asked flatly.

"I have a girlfriend, so I have to go." Austin said and again he tried to leave, but she stopped him once more.

"Well my condolences go to her, I pity anyone who gets stuck with you. It's not like you'll ever amount to anything other than a high school loser." Kira said curtly trying to offend him, but Austin really couldn't care less about what she thought.

"I'll keep that in mind." Austin said before walking away from and towards Ally, Trish, and now Dez since he had gotten there before him.

"Hey." Austin greeted as he stood beside Ally and slipped his arm around her.

"What took you so long?" Trish asked.

"Nothing important, just got held up in the hall." Austin shrugged and it was the truth. Kira wasn't anything important at all and all he had done was gotten held up.

"Dez said he finally finished the video so he's going to send it to me after school and then it's going up." Ally said excitedly as she hugged him around the waist.

"It's going to be awesome." Dez added confidentially. "And so is me being the video director when Austin becomes famous." Dez

"And when Austin becomes famous from this I'm going to be the manager." Trish said with an approving nod. "And Ally you'll be the singer-songwriter."

Austin watched as everyone talked about the possibility of the turn out of this video. He especially took notice to how giddy Ally seemed to be about it, he couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. She never seemed to be the one that looked at the bad news she never seemed to stop looking on the bright side. That was one of the things Austin loved about her, she was completely dorky, but in an adorable way. It made her all the more fun to be around and also made her funny when she wasn't meaning to be. Austin was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed that Trish and Dez had already left.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked concerned.

"Yeah," Austin assured her. "I was thinking, we should go see a movie this weekend."

"You know that includes you getting up on the weekend, right?" Ally said jokingly.

"Hey, I've done it before." Austin defended.

"Yeah, and I had to go over there and wake you up myself." Ally reminded him.

"Well then you'll just have to wake me up." Austin stated.

"Of course." Ally said with a laugh and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her waist bringing her closer to him.

For a mere second he saw her smile falter and she looked puzzled, but just as quick as it had faded it was back again. Austin turned to see that Kira was watching them from down the hall glaring and seething with anger. Austin just smirked and rolled his eyes. Austin then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You know I love you right?"

It was the first time he'd ever said it to her and Ally was of course stunned, but in a good way. There was no hesitation when she replied. "I love you too."

* * *

**This isn't the last chapter, there are still a few left to go :D Anyways I hope you liked it and if this chapter can get 10 reviews then chapter 13 will be posted tomorrow(possibly tonight), it's already written and ready to post.  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's chapter 13, I hope you like it :D**

* * *

It was Saturday when Ally stood in front of her mirror, she was pulling on a large-sized black sweatshirt and zipped it up most of the way. It wasn't her sweater or even her brothers, which was why it didn't fit her, but she liked it. The sleeves ended an inch or so longer than her arms covering her hands and it covered her past her waist, though it was large it was still snug, again because it was so large. The sweater belonged to Austin, but he always forgot it at Ally's and whenever she managed to get it back to him it was always forgotten in her room. After about the 20th time Ally decided she would just keep it instead of giving it back only for it to return not long after. She didn't mind though.

Ally smiled brightly before swinging open her bedroom door and walking out into the hall and through the house to the front door. "Going to see Austin?" Penny asked as she entered the room and went to go sit on the couch where she had been watching TV with Elliot.

"Yeah," Ally nodded as a blush crept it's way to her cheeks.

"Have fun," Penny laughed lightly and smiled at her daughter.

Ally nodded quickly before heading out the door and on her way to Austin's house. By now it was also like her house as well so when she got there she didn't even need to knock, Mimi was already waiting at the door for her. She welcomed Ally inside and gave her a quick side hug. "Good luck trying to wake him up," Mimi said with a smile as Ally walked to the stairs that lead to Austin's room on the second floor. "knowing him he'll try to get you to stay in bed all day. We all know how stubborn he is." Ally laughed halfheartedly and nodded in agreement. Austin at times could be a handful when it came to waking up before 2 on a weekend.

Her and Austin have been dating for a solid three months by now and they were just as strong as ever. Over the course of three months they had put out that video of Austin, and much to everyone's amazement he _had_ become an overnight internet sensation. At times it was a bit hard going out in Miami because well it hadn't taken long for him to become exceptionally famous. It was amazing. Just like they had said Dez was the director, Trish was the manager, and Ally was the singer-songwriter alongside Austin.

It was funny when they had gone to school the day after they had put the video online. The whole school was buzzing. Nobody had even known Austin knew how to play an instrument let alone known how to sing, play instruments, _and_ dance. However there were still a select few who thought he was just a one hit wonder, even when they were constantly being proven wrong Kira and her group of "friends" were as stubborn as you could get.

Ally turned the doorknob to Austin's closed bedroom door and opened it revealing a sleeping Austin. He must have been up at some point seeing as he was dressed, but still he was fast asleep. Ally couldn't help, but smile as she walked into his room and leaned against the door still holding the doorknob. She looked to the side and saw a pillow sitting in one of Austin's chairs. She took it and made sure to stay a safe distance away from him, then hit him on the head with it. He barely flinched, but his eyes fluttered opened.

"Come on superstar, it's time to get up." Ally said, dropping the pillow on the floor.

"Nobody should have to wake up this early on a Saturday." He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Oh you poor thing," Ally said with a sarcastic pouty face. She walked over to him and stood between his legs and pushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Austin always towered over her, except for when he was sitting and she was standing, but even then he was still tall. "it's almost 1:30." She finished bluntly.

Austin wrapped his arms around her and Ally placed her hands on his shoulders watching him carefully. "Exactly," He says, before pulling her down with him as he lay back down. Ally laughed as they fell onto his bed in a tangle of limbs and she was facing him. "I want you to stay the night tonight. . ." He whispered to her, a smile gracing his features when she hummed in agreement. "You know," He continued in an undertone. "you should wear my clothes more often." He mumbled as he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Wednesday afternoon Ally was behind the counter of Sonic Boom after school. Trish and Dez were in the practice room thinking of new ideas for Austin's next music video, Ally had just finished writing him another song alongside writing one for herself, but that one wasn't quite finished yet. Austin was standing nearby with a guitar in his hands and just as a customer approached the register he began playing it. "_Ally helps a customer always gives correct change, puts the headphones in the bag and says have a nice day she's got the sonic boom blues._"

"You're really bored aren't you?" Ally asked as the customer walked out of the store.

"Yup, little bit." Austin nodded with a small smile.

Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same as she walked out from behind the counter. "Maybe if you had been in school then you could be doing your homework." Ally pointed out. All week Austin hadn't been in school and it wasn't because he was sick or anything because Ally had seen him everyday.

"That's worse." Austin said making a face as he placed the guitar back from where he had gotten it.

"Why haven't you been in school?" Ally asked lightly.

Austin sighed, he knew she was going to ask sooner or later. "My aunt Kathy is in Miami for a while and she's been having some trouble so she has to stay with us, and she has a daughter, my cousin. Elektra is only 3 and since my parents are busy with their jobs I've been getting stuck with looking after her."

"Elektra? That's a rare name." Ally commented.

"Yeah, her dad named her after the comic book character." Austin shrugged.

"Is your uncle also staying with you?"

"No, they got divorced three and a half years ago." Austin explained shortly.

"Just before his daughter was born? How did he name her?" Ally asked, genuinely curious.

"They thought of names when they found out they were having a girl, my aunt is extremely bitter when it comes to him, but she liked the name so she didn't bother changing it." He replied.

"How come your aunt doesn't watch her?" Ally wondered.

"Sleeps all day and gone all night. And she's going to be with us for another week." Austin said with an eye roll. "My mom is ready to explode. She wants me to go to school, but my dad says that if I'm home then I have to take care of the baby, aunt Kathy is his sister."

"So because you live there you have to miss school to help out with someone else's baby?" Ally asked trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Basically," Austin nodded. "just because he's a therapist he thinks he knows everything."

"You could always stay at my house." Ally suggested before turning her attention to one of the customers who had just gotten in line.

"I think you forgot you have a brother who hates me and even though your dad likes me, he's still your dad." Austin said as Ally finished with the customer.

"How could I forget?" Ally asked rhetorically. "My dad and Elliot are gone all week. They went to some convention in New York, so it's just me and my mom."

"Yeah okay," Austin nodded and hopped up on the counter beside Ally.

A small beeping sound was faintly audible just as the last customer left the store and Ally's hand flew to her back pocket where her phone was. It was closing time. Ally let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the door and locked it changing the open sign to closed. "And today is my last shift for the week." Ally said happily.

"Is the store closed yet?" Trish asked walking out of the practice room with Dez behind her.

"Yup." Ally replied as she walked back behind the counter. As she did Trish and Dez walked down the stairs to join her and Austin. Austin hopped off the counter and walked over to Ally, hugging her from behind and rested his chin atop her head. It was a constant thing for him, he didn't really know why, but it seemed he always needed to be around her and when he was he needed to be as close to her as he possibly could. Even more so now that he was "famous" he didn't want her to think that he'd just used her in any way possible, plus Trish got it stuck in his head that Ally might get jealous off all the fangirls no matter how many times he told her not to worry. Austin just felt a constant need to let her know that he really did love her and he wasn't going to leave her.

"And Austin are you going to be in school tomorrow?" Trish asked. "Jimmy's been complaining about you not being in school when you don't have a reason not to be there." Jimmy was the owner of Starr Records, Austin's record label.

"Yeah I'm going tomorrow." Austin said with a hint of sadness in his voice. He may not have liked staying home and having to take over the responsibility of his aunt's daughter, but that doesn't mean he likes school.

"Your aunt left already?" Dez wondered.

"No, she's leaving Monday." Austin informed him. "I'm staying at Ally's." He explained further and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Oh. . ." Trish said in a suggestive tone and looked at Ally with a smirk.

"Shut up." Ally rolled her eyes even though she was used to Trish and her jokes, it was just a natural instinct. Austin lifted his chin from resting on her head, an action that made Ally look up at him. He took the chance to give her a quick, but sweet kiss before mumbling a quite 'thank you'.

* * *

**And there you have it :) I hope you like it and if this chapter can get 15 reviews then the next chapter will be posted tomorrow after school or possibly tonight since it is already written :D Also that little thing Austin sang is Sonic Boom Blues from Magazines and Made-up Stuff  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time! _


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really sorry for not posting chapter 12 yesterday! I wasn't even home so I couldn't get on my computer to upload it!**

**SomethingToWriteFor **— _I'm not exactly sure how many more chapters there will be, possibly 5 or more I guess. And I'm glad you like it!  
_

**DoingTheUnstuck **— _Haha well the more people who review the more I know what the readers like to read so I write it :D it helps writing the next chapter quickly too_

**Jackie Is Grey** — _Yes it is safe for you to guess that and it will be coming soon :D but I'm not gonna do the typical break them up blah blah blah thing it took me like 10 chapters to get them together and they're staying together._

* * *

Austin approached the front door to the house hoping and praying that only his mom was home, with the exception of Elektra. His mom would be the only one that would allow him to stay at Ally's house until his aunt was gone. He opened the door taking a deep breath. As he stepped inside and shut the door behind him he turned around just in time to pick up Elektra who had been running toward him. She had thin pin straight brown hair which was held back in a pony tail, for a 3-year-old it was quite long, and her newly trimmed bangs ended just above her hazel eyes that stood out against her pale skin. Austin loved his cousin she was adorable and she idolized him, but at times she could be a handful.

"You're home early." Mimi commented as she walked into the room.

"Is dad home?" He asked.

"No, he should be home soon though." Mimi replied. "Did you want to talk to him?"

"No. . ." Austin said as he tried to put Elektra down, but she clung to him. Austin sighed and gave up. "I wanted to know if I could stay at Ally's house for the rest of the week?" He asked squinting his eyes in anticipation.

"Does her brother know you'll be staying there?" Mimi asked skeptically.

"Her brother and dad are gone for the week and her mom is fine with me staying there." Austin said with desperation in his voice. "So can I?"

"Why?" Mimi asked with a sigh.

"For three days I've been stuck with her day and night—sorry," He said quickly before Elektra could whine in protest. "—and I've missed three days of school. And by the time you or dad get home and I get to go see Ally or Dez I just want to pass out already."

"Okay." Mimi sighed in defeat. She wanted her son to go to school and not have to take care of a child that is not even his when he is only 17, but she was still reluctant about him staying at a girls house who just so happens to be his girlfriend. However she did trust him and Ally to be responsible.

"Austin. . ." Elektra let out a low desperate cry and clung to him even tighter. She didn't know much since she was only three, but she knew that whatever was happening it involved Austin leaving.

"Come here sweetie," Mimi held out her arms to take her and luckily she went into her arms willingly. As soon as Mimi had hold of her Austin ran up to his room taking out his phone in the process. It wasn't a new thing for him to be staying the night at Ally's it happened nearly every weekend, and occasionally she would spend the night at his house, but never during the week. Austin didn't need to pack much things for three days, his backpack was already at her house he'd left it there on Friday and he also already had 2 or 3 shirts left there from other times he'd stayed the night. Just like he had things in her room she had things in his.

As Austin walked into his room he sent Ally a quick text telling her he would be there soon. Just as he sent it he put it back in his back pocket and went into his closet getting his overnight bag which he had been using frequently nowadays. He quickly shoved his things inside as fast as he could. Austin really wanted to leave before his dad came home and decided to disagree with his mom, then things would take a while to sort out and he would more than likely end up staying home.

Austin was walking out of his room when Ally replied to his text saying that her window was already open and he couldn't help the laugh the escaped his lips. It was kind of like an inside joke for them since the only time Austin had ever used the front door was that first time he had ever been to her house. Any other time he had come and gone through her bedroom window.

"Try and come visit her at least once this week," Mimi asked as he walked down the stairs. "please."

"I will mom." Austin promised. He slowed down when he saw Elektra sitting on the couch by herself looking down at the seat. It made him feel guilty for leaving. Austin dropped his bag and walked over to her. "Hey," He kneeled down in front of her and tapped her foot which she quickly moved it so he couldn't do it again. "I'm gonna be back tomorrow."

"No you're not." She said quietly still looking down.

"Yes I am." Austin said as he grabbed both her feet and gently pulled her to the edge emitting a giggle from her which made him smile, he couldn't help it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and kissed the top of her head before walking back over to his mom and picking up his bag again. "Bye mom." He gave her a quick hug before heading out the door.

**oOo oOo oOo **

"You're lucky your brother and father are both gone this week." Penny commented as Ally finished washing the dishes as one of her regular chores.

"I can't wait till I'm 18." Ally muttered. "I know dad would never let him stay over, he flips out on the weekends I can imagine the week would just be worse."

"And what do you suppose is going to change when you're 18?" She asked with an amused smile. "That your father and brother will miraculously be okay with you having a boyfriend."

"No, they'll no longer be able to dominate my whole life. Well dad at least, Elliot knows I never listen to him about Austin." Ally corrected.

"Do you think you will still be with Austin when you go to college?" Penny wondered.

"I don't know. . ." Ally said quietly.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't wanna be with anybody else."

"Go," Penny said with a smile, happy with her answer. "I'll finish up."

"Thanks mom." Ally said appreciatively and dried her hands as her mom took over. She then proceeded to her room. Just as Ally walked into her room Austin was also climbing through her window. "How hard was it to leave her?" Ally asked knowingly.

"I have to go see her after school." He replied.

Ally walked over to Austin who was now sitting on her bed and took a seat beside him. Instantly his arm went around her and she looked up at him. "I'm gonna be 18 next month." Ally said more to herself. Her birthday was just after Valentines day on the 15th. "Then graduation in a few months and then I finally get to move out."

"You seem happy about that." Austin observed.

"Yeah," Ally nodded a quite laugh escaping her. "I am. Elliot is gonna graduate and then go straight to college to major in teaching science then apply for a job at Marino High School. As for me. . .I'm gonna move out once high school is over, and go to college."

"You know maybe," Austin started slowly and nervously. "we could move in together." He internally relaxed when she nodded in response and a happy smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah," Ally whispered. "do you know what college you're going to? If you even want to go."

"All I know is I'm going to MUNY."

Ally sat bolt upright. "You're going to MUNY?"

"Yeah," Austin nodded. "I got a scholarship thing a few months back when you tried to say that Elliot was an old crush of yours."

"The early admittance one?" Ally asked with a wide grin. Austin nodded unsure of what her interest was with it. "That's the same one I have."

"Hi Austin," Penny appeared in the doorway as Ally settled back against Austin.

"Hi Mrs. Dawson." Austin said with a smile and a short wave.

"Why don't you two take Lester and Elliot being gone to your advantage and get out of this room." Penny suggested. "I was just about to put in a movie, you can watch it with me if you'd like."

"What movie?" Ally asked.

"My Bloody Valentine." She replied knowing it was one of Ally's favorites.

"Wanna watch it?" Ally asked turning to Austin who nodded.

"Well I'll go set it up." Penny smiled before going out into the living room.

Austin got up and headed into the bathroom that was connected to Ally's room so he could change into his pajamas. Simply some sweat pants and a T-shirt. He came out a few minutes later just as Ally was getting up from her bed and was walking over to her door. Before she got there he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him barely giving her any time to register what had just happened before he crashed his lips down on hers in a rough yet passionate kiss. Ally responded to it immediately. She wound her fingers into his hair and stood up taller deepening the kiss. Austin placed one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back bringing her as close to him as he possibly could manage. Austin's mouth moved hungrily against Ally's and as her mouth opened against his he slipped his tongue in and they fought for dominance. Austin won instantly. A few seconds later the need for air become necessary and Ally reluctantly pulled back.

"What was that for?" She asked breathless.

"I know I wouldn't be able to do that with your mom in the same room." Was all he said.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Halfway through the movie Ally had fallen asleep, using Austin's lap as a pillow. Since then Austin had been running his fingers through her hair making her even more tired when she was fighting to stay awake. Sometime during this process she had completely fallen asleep. Austin was slowly on his way there, his eyes would droop close only to snap open the next second. Glancing up at the clock above the TV he saw that it was nearly 10:00. It just made him more tired especially since there was school tomorrow. Austin definitely hadn't gotten any time off while missing the first few days of school that week.

"Why don't you get to bed." Penny whispered and shut the TV off.

Austin nodded slowly. Careful not to wake Ally up he got off the couch and even more carefully he proceeded to lift her up into his arms and carried her to her room. Austin gently placed her down on the bed and pulled down the covers before tucking her in, all the while she was still fast asleep. Only as he shuffled away to shut her door before he collapsed from exhaustion did she wake up. "What happened?" She asked sleepily, sitting up halfway.

Austin walked back over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "Go back to sleep." He whispered to her and placed a sweet kiss to her temple before walking to the other side of the bed. By then Ally had already fallen back against her pillows tucking both her hands under them. Getting under the covers with her he placed his arm over her waist and pulled her closer to him. Austin rested his head in the crook of her neck and just like that he was out like a light.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I have chapter 15 all written and ready to post for tomorrow so if this can get at least 15 reviews then once I'm home it'll be posted :D  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I didn't post this yesterday and I am sooo sorry, but had three tests today so I had to do a lot of studying and plus I still had to do my homework and whatnot, but at least it's here now :)**

**SomethingToWriteFor **— _I wish I could write that many! I love writing this story, but sadly things do have to come to an end at some time, and for all I know I may just choose another song to use for a sequel, if I can find one though :) By the way your friend is crazy like how can she _not_ ship them?!_

**Jackie Is Grey** — _Drama is coming up, not so much in this chapter, this one's the calm before the storm really._

* * *

"Have a good day!" Penny called to Austin and Ally as they walked out the door the next morning heading to school. They replied back with faint goodbyes before walking down the street.

"You should come with me." Austin said as he took Ally's hand into his and intertwined them.

"Where?" Ally wondered.

"To go see my baby cousin." Austin replied.

"Uh. . ." Ally stuttered. "I'm not very good with kids, they hate me." Ally deadpanned.

"You haven't met Elektra." Austin said with a smirk.

"Okay I'll go." Ally relented. "But you owe me."

"I owe you?" Austin asked skeptically.

"If it weren't for me you would still have to babysit for longer than just a quick visit after school." Ally reminded him. Austin smirked and took her by the hand spinning her around to where he was now hugging her from behind, his arms securely around her waist. He leaned down to whisper in her ear and it made Ally giggle. "No, don't tickle me—" But it was too late. Ally writhed against Austin as she broke into a fit of laughter, she tried to break free from his grasp, but it seemed impossible. It had gotten to the point where Ally's feet were lifted off the ground as she still tried to get him to stop. Finally Austin had mercy on Ally and planted her back on her feet and stopped tickling her, but still he kept his arms around her like usual. Both of them completely unaware of the men with cameras hiding around them.

"You know I love you, right." Austin said more seriously.

Ally smiled sweetly and nodded briefly. "I love you too, but on what universe are you living in where tickling someone till they can't breathe a thank you or something good in return of the said person's good deed?" Ally asked, she got out from his grasp and started walking backwards so she could see him as they walked to school.

"You have way too much confidence in yourself since you're walking backwards, you're a klutz." Austin stated blatantly.

"You're so negative." Ally said mocking his tone.

"No I'm just _positive_ you're going to fall." Austin corrected.

"You're real proud of yourself for that aren't you?"

"I am."

Ally rolled her eyes and stopped walking backwards, now she was walking beside him their hands once again intertwined. "Well would you look at that I didn't fall."

"_Yet_." Austin added.

"Good to know you have so much faith in me." Ally said with one defiant nod. "So how long do I have to stay with you at your house today while you're visiting your little cousin? Because I have to be home by a certain time so when my dad calls he can talk to me."

"45 minutes?" Austin suggested.

"Okay, she'll only have to suffer 45 minutes." Ally nodded in agreement.

"She's going to love you." Austin assured her. He pulled her into his side and kissed her head.

Ally knew she was getting too used to him being around her as much as he is now, with him having to stay at her house. I mean sure it happens nearly every weekend, but in the end she knew he would have to go home and if she were staying at his house she knew she would have to go home. Ally didn't want to be too used to having him around all the time because who knows how long they'll even be together and it's just going to make everything all the more worse if they break up.

"What are you thinking about?" Austin's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Everything," She replied vaguely. "oh and by the way Trish and I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" Austin asked slightly nervous of what it was.

"Yup." Ally nodded happily. She couldn't wait until she was able to tell Austin what the surprise was because it would test whether they would be able to go anywhere with their music, Trish's managing, and Dez's filming. "You'll find out soon enough."

**oOo oOo oOo **

Ally walked out of the History classroom and into the vacant hall. She'd stayed late in History that day to ask about the upcoming project they had. By the time she left the classroom the hall was completely deserted and she had already missed about 15 minutes of lunch which would be with Trish, Austin, and Dez since it's Thursday. Ally walked down to where her locker was and spun the dial. Once it was open she placed all her unneeded things inside checking it over just to make sure everything was there and nothing had gone missing or had been forgotten in any of her other classes. When she found nothing she closed the locker and spun the dial, locking it. Ally turned to walk to the cafeteria when she came face to face with Dallas. Ally gasped and backed up into the lockers having not expected to see him there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Dallas apologized though he didn't sound sorry at all.

"It's fine." Ally said with a shaky smile. "So uh where have you been? Seems like you've been avoiding me for almost four months."

"Well yeah, you go on a date with me and I thought you liked me, but you avoided me for a while and when I tried to talk to you about it you had gotten yourself a boy friend." He said in an agitated tone, as though Ally was supposed to already know this. "Austin Moon no less." He added bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Ally said as guilt washed over her. She'd been nothing but a complete jerk to Dallas after they went on that stupid date, she never even told him that she had never liked him as more than a friend. Based on what Dallas was saying it seems like she had led him on. "This is going to sound incredibly rude, but I only went out on that date with you because Trish made me, you're a great friend, but that's all I ever thought of you as, still do."

"So you like him more than me? Why? Because he's mysterious and a loser?" Dallas snapped. "Is that your type, guys who have no lives and take pleasure in degrading people?"

"Austin doesn't take place in degrading people." Ally defended. "I've never liked someone like the guy you're describing."

"Really?" Dallas asked skeptically. Ally started to look at him in a new light. He wasn't the same person she'd met when he came to Marino High School, he was a completely different person. Back then he was shy and funny and kind and sweet, now he seemed harsh and controlling. That's when everything clicked in her mind and she was thrown back into the past, a certain memory coming to her mind.

_Ally walked home from school holding hands with her boyfriend Cody. On the outside she was all smiles and laughter, but on the inside she wanted nothing more than to just get rid of him or something because he'd changed and not for the better. "Do you have any siblings?" Ally asked trying to make conversation when she realized how stupid of a question that was and would more than likely result in him lashing out later on her for not listening. He'd told her so the first time they had properly met that he was an only child. _

_"A brother." His answer made her do a double take. _

_"I thought you were an only child?" Ally said without thinking. Now she would definitely get hit for asking a stupid question if she already knew the answer. She was anticipating his reaction, but it never came, he stayed silent. _

_"I didn't want anyone to know about him." Cody finally said. "He thinks he's all smart and crap just because he got to skip a grade and now he's in my grade, but he goes to this stupid private school or something. His name's Dallas." _

Why didn't I see it before? Ally asked herself as she looked at Dallas fear and shock shinning in her eyes. "You're Cody's brother."

"In the flesh." He smirked, but it quickly changed to a scowl.

"Stay away from me." Ally snapped and went to move past him, but his hand grabbed her arm and his he pushed her against the lockers his arm pressing against her throat. Ally wanted to wince from the pain being pushed against the locker created, but she was frozen in fear as she stared into his stone cold eyes freezing her in place.

"You got Cody sent away." Dallas hissed. "Everyone thought you were the victim and that Cody was the one in the wrong. He was good to you, a lot more better than he should have been."

"You're insane." Ally said looking at him in disbelief. He pressed his arm tighter against her throat. Ally tried to back up more into the wall so she could breathe more, but it wasn't doing much. As Dallas went on and on about Cody and how what happened to him wasn't fair Ally's eyes scanned the halls trying to think of a way she could get out of his grasp, or if anyone could help her, but there was no one else around. Just her like. However one thought did come to mind. One second he was in the middle of another monologue, the next he was hunched over moaning in pain. Ally had kneed him in the groin. And she didn't do it lightly.

Before he could get up or retaliate in any way she ran down the hall where she bumped into someone on the way to the cafeteria. Not even bothering to see who it was she tried to move past them, but they gripped her arms lightly. "Ally, what happened? Are you okay?" It was Austin.

Ally sighed in relief, but shook her head. "I mean no I'm fine, just a little spooked that's all." Ally lied, spooked was an understatement.

"I know when you're lying." Austin said softly and looked at her pleadingly. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later, can we just go to lunch I'm starving." Ally pleaded. She grabbed his hands and began lightly dragging him down the hall until he gave in and walked with her.

* * *

**Well there you have it, I hope you liked it. And this is the beginning of the last of the chapters, only a bit more to go till the end sadly :( but the drama's just warmin' up, like where's Kira been? Just 10 reviews and you'll find out tomorrow in chapter 16! Or you could always wait till next Friday, you know whichever you choose. ;) **

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a wast of time!_


	16. Chapter 16

**I know I didn't post this for a few days, but I wasn't allowed on my computer so I couldn't update it, sorry.  
**

**Jackie Is Grey** — _I like to shake things up a bit from time to time :D  
_

* * *

Ally followed Austin into his house that day after school, like she had said she was Ally was going to visit his little cousin with him. That is until she had to go home for when her father called her from the convention he and Elliot were attending. Before he had left with Elliot last week he had told her that when they come back there might be a bittersweet surprise for her. Though Ally didn't show her disdain she wasn't at all looking forward to this surprise. Sure it had the word sweet in it, but bitter came first. As Austin walked through the door a little girl came running into the room and just as she reached Austin, he picked her up. It was obviously Elektra.

"Oh my gosh she's so adorable." Ally cooed as she shut the door behind her.

Austin smiled in agreement. He looked back to Elektra as she mindlessly began to play with strands of his hair. Not too long after Mimi, Austin's mom, entered the room. "Oh Ally it's so good to see you." Mimi smiled and gave her a tight hug. "And I know you two just got here, but you won't be able to stay long unless you want to encounter your father." Mimi said to Austin.

Mike was never the most supportive of Austin or his music so naturally there was a distance between him and son, but also he must have been mad that Austin had left so that he wouldn't have to help out with his sisters baby. Ally actually found it quite ridiculous. Why should Austin have to take care of his Aunt's baby, all just because she was Mike's sister and he didn't want to do it? And then to be so cruel about Austin's love for music.

"Too late." Austin sighed as the front door opened and in stepped his father.

"Ah good you're home." Mike smiled once he spotted Austin holding Elektra. "You're really gonna need to help with the baby—"

"I'm not staying." Austin cut in before his father could say anything more.

"Mike I need to talk to you in the kitchen." Mimi said as sweetly as she could manage. She took Elektra from Austin's arms as Mike walked into the kitchen not thinking anything of it. Before also leaving the living room to go to the kitchen, Mimi turned to Austin. "Come back tomorrow to see her please, your father has to stay at work late." Austin nodded before opening the door and leaving, dragging Ally with him, holding her hand tightly.

"You're going to have to talk to him." Ally said allowing Austin to drag her away in a hurry. She could tell he was annoyed and angry.

Austin sighed. "I hate that you're right."

"I kinda like it." Ally said jokingly.

The rest of the walk was spent in comfortable silence. However as they neared her house Ally was becoming anxious about talking to her dad, she had no idea what he would ask her and if he asked about Austin there would be no way she could find it in her to lie about it, but then again if she told the truth then he would come home as quick as he could manage. Ally really liked having Austin with her all day and all night it gave her a sort of comfort she wasn't aware she needed.

"You okay? You look puzzled." Austin pointed out as they walked up to the front door.

"Just thinking," Ally said while turning the knob to the door.

"While you're thinking. . .do you think you wanna tell me what that surprise is you were talking about earlier?" Austin asked following her inside. He knew it was a long shot to ask her, but it was worth a try.

"I want to," Ally started with a smile that gave Austin hope. "but I can't.

"Why not?" He groaned practically stomping into her room as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"Because Trish told me not to." Ally laughed as she saw him frown even more than he already was. "But don't worry she's coming over tonight and that's when you'll find out." She said with a wide smile. It was hard to tell who was more excited about this surprise, Austin or Ally. "And you're not gonna believe it at first since everything's only happened just a few months ago, but I promise what she's going to tell you is 100% the truth." Ally smiled even wider as she sat across from Austin on the edge of her bed with her hands in her lap trying to contain her excitement.

"It sounds like she's going to propose." Austin said flatly as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"When Jimmy told her what was happening, she was ready to." Ally nodded. Austin's eyes widened in response and Ally couldn't help but laugh. "Not to you! No she was already expressing her love to Jimmy so I was just waiting for her to get down on one knee, but then again she's probably waiting for Dez." Ally shrugged and began to stand up, but Austin placed his hand on her shoulder and made her sit back down.

He looked at her concerned before asking, "What did you eat today?"

Ally looked at him flatly. "You're just so negative, and I'm just positive."

"If positivity is the new crazy then sure."

**oOo oOo oOo**

It was exactly 6:30, the same time Austin, Ally, and Penny had finished dinner, when Trish was at the door knocking vigorously. Ally walked to the door and opened it, not even able to say one word before Trish walked right in like she lived there. "Well come on in," Ally said as though she were still outside, before closing the door.

"I couldn't wait any longer." Trish said barely containing her excitement. Just then Austin walked into the living room.

"Trish you may want to clam down," Ally advised. "you look like you're going to start flying around the room, plus Dez isn't here yet."

"Who cares about Dez, I wanna know!" Surprisingly that came from Austin.

"You're his best friend." Ally said looking at him skeptically.

"Ally he said he doesn't care." Trish interjected, she then turned to Austin. "You're going to be going on a mini tour! And each venue is already sold out!"

"Surprise!" Trish and Ally shouted in unison as Austin stood there speechless, his jaw hanging open.

"See I told you that you shouldn't have said it all at once." Ally said turning to look at Trish.

Wait what?" Austin asked finally gaining the ability to speak again. "But how?"

"We asked the same thing." Trish admitted. "I mean you've only been doing a few songs online for a few months and we knew a lot of people liked it, but not to the extent Jimmy was telling us about the other day in his office."

"But that's why Dez has been going off a lot lately, he and Jimmy were planning this." Ally added. "I don't know why it was Dez and not Trish, but I guess it doesn't matter now."

"Where is Dez?" Trish asked suddenly.

No sooner had she said that had Dez walked through the door in a hurry. "We've got company." He said rushing into the room and standing in between Ally and Trish.

"Company?" Ally asked questioningly before turning her attention to the door where she saw the very last two people she wanted to see at the moment. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"I thought that he was with your dad, and that he and Kira broke up." Trish whispered as Elliot and Kira approached the house.

"So did I." Ally said. Austin was now standing at her side. If he was telling the truth Austin was a little scared of what Ally's reaction would be to whatever her brother has to say. She was ill-tempered and unpredictable when it came to them. There was no telling what was going to happen next.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :) I have chapters 17-19 already written and I was hoping to post at least chapter 17 by tonight since I wasn't able to post this chapter for a few days, so if we can get at least 15 reviews on this chapter then 17 will be posted tonight, I PROMISE but only if we get 15+ reviews on this chapter.  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Like I promised here is chapter 17! I'm not sure of everyone's timezones, but where I live this is still in the same night and I hope it is where you live too so that it doesn't seem like I broke my promise. Also the whole thing with Dallas will be dealt with in a future chapter just not this one. As will Austin's family issues.**

* * *

Penny rushed into the living room the second she saw Elliot pull up in his car and walked out with Kira by his side. Even she was befuddled by what she was seeing, no doubt Ally would be as well as Austin and Trish. By the time Penny was in the living room so were Elliot and Kira. You could feel the tension in the air and from the look Elliot was giving Austin things didn't seem to be going in a positive direction.

"Elliot," Penny said as light toned as she could manage despite the obvious discomfort emitting from nearly everyone in the room. "I didn't know you were coming home, you should have called." She walked over to her son and gave him a tight squeeze, he'd been gone for a few days and Penny, being his mother, did miss him dearly.

"I thought I would surprise you and Ally, but I guess I'm not the only one with a surprise." Elliot commented glancing at Austin.

Ally really wished Elliot could have waited till after to start pointing out his disdain for Austin, she had missed him despite how he was constantly complaining about her since she started dating Austin. He was still her brother. After a while all the complaining starts to take it's toll, but Ally does her best not to show it. And she does it quite well, Trish doesn't notice, Penny doesn't notice, Lester doesn't notice, _clearly_ Elliot doesn't notice, but Austin however does. Austin saw Ally's eyes fall to the ground as she tried her best not to deepen her frown, and it just made him annoyed and furious. He rolled his eyes and clenched his hands into fists at his side, but quickly relaxed before he did something rash. He placed his hand on waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

His eye roll however did not go unnoticed by Elliot. "You have something you want to say?" He asked curtly.

"Nope." _Yes._

"You sure?" Elliot asked again.

"No," Austin internally face palmed for letting that slip out. Ally looked up at him having not expecting him to say that either.

"Really?" Elliot said taking a step closer to him.

"Can I?" Austin asked Ally desperately, she knew what he wanted to say and he didn't really wanna bring it up if she didn't want him to.

"Austin I don't thi—"

"Sorry." Austin said with an apologetic smile before she could finish and he turned to face Elliot. "Why don't you ever tell me why you hate me so much, or why you don't want me dating your sister? Wouldn't that make more sense to complain to me than to her. Maybe if you payed attention to her in a way a brother should then you might possibly see how complaining about her right to her face is effecting her." Elliot stayed silent. What Austin was saying couldn't possibly be true, could it? He looked past Austin to Ally who was avoiding his gaze at all costs, but now that he got a proper look at her he could see that Austin was right. "Nobody in this room likes Kira, but until now nobody has said anything about her. Whereas you couldn't make it any more clear that you hate me."

"Finally someone said it." Trish mumbled under her breath.

"Ally?" Elliot said her name in a timid whisper, he'd really wished that everyone else wasn't around.

"I well. . .I uh. . ." Ally stuttered consistently. She was at loss for words, what could she say? Anything she could think of saying would hurt Elliot's feelings one way or another, and even though he'd constantly been doing that to her she hated being rude to him. Though Ally wasn't exactly having the best time answering Elliot as he tried to either confirm or deny what Austin was saying she was glad that he'd said something in her defense. Ally let out a resigned sigh and stood in front of Austin so now she was directly before Elliot. "He's not lying. I know in the beginning I wasn't the nicest, but after a bit I stopped, but you didn't. Whenever you got the chance you were yelling at me and saying how stupid I was for thinking he liked me and at one point I think you started to do it so much that you didn't even know what you were doing, as if it were normal." Ally looked at him feeling nothing, but guilt despite the situation. Elliot looked like a lost puppy and she felt as though she had just kicked him. "I'm sorry for not saying something earlier, but it seemed that if I said anything you would just twist it somehow. . ."

"You shouldn't be sorry about anything." Elliot whispered his guilt doubling. "I've only been so cruel about him because I thought he was using you like Kira's been using me."

Trish, Dez, and Austin now stood directly behind Ally and they leaned in closer not thinking they heard right. "_What?_" They all asked in unison, even Ally.

Ally slowly turned around and looked at them confused. They all smiled nervously before backing up. Ally shook her head and turned back to Elliot. "You knew Kira was using you?"

"Well yeah, she asked me to do her a favor and I agreed." Elliot replied simply.

"Why would I use Ally?" Austin asked with an incredulous laugh.

"I thought you were trying to use her as a distraction from Kira and that's it." Elliot answered somewhat shyly.

"Actually I used Kira as an excuse to get to know Ally." Austin admitted.

"Okay, okay enough with the life stories." Trish said stepping into the conversation. "Now what? We know that Austin isn't using Ally which is the only reason why Elliot doesn't like him so Elliot doesn't have any reason to hate him anymore and we all know that Kira was just using Elliot and the majority of us in this room hate her so, I repeat, now what?" For a while nobody said anything, it was a really good question. So Trish took it upon herself to take action. "Okay. . .For starters, Kira bye. Elliot, Austin, Ally group hug, Mrs. Dawson wait five seconds then join the hug, then I will, then Dez you can leave." Ally hit Trish on the arm. "I meant. . .you can leave your spot and join the hug." Trish added. "Sound good?"

Everyone mumbled in agreement as Kira left awkwardly. However nobody else made a move to start the group hug. So Trish, again, took charge. She grabbed Austin's arm and put him Ally, and Elliot in a circle before pushing them together. It looked like the most awkward thing ever. "Okay two of you are in love and two of you are family, three of you will soon all_ be_ family that's a whole lotta love, start showing it." The three of them all looked at Trish skeptically, but she just shrugged. "Just do it." They finally gave in and had a decent group hug, followed by Penny, then Trish, and last, but not least, Dez.

**oOo oOo oOo **

***Two months later***

Austin was standing backstage of his first concert on the short 7 show tour, starting in Miami of course. He was rubbing his hands together nervously and mentally freaking out. The show was sold out and it held nearly 2,000 people. It didn't seem like much compared to other celebrities, but for Austin that was amazing and nerve wrecking. He loved performing so there wasn't a problem with stage fright, he was just anxious. In the midst of his worrying Ally appeared at his side with a water bottle in her hand. She handed it to him with a reassuring smile. "You're going to be great, I know it. And I'll be here the whole time."

"Thanks Ally." Austin sighed in relief and hugged her as tightly as he could without strangling her.

"And I have another surprise for you." Ally said with a bright smile as he let her go. Austin looked at her skeptically, this tour was a surprise, what else could there be. She brought him to the side where they could see the crowd, but were still out of view. In the first row standing beside Ally's mom dad and brother was Austin's dad, and his mom too of course, but his dad was the real surprise.

"You got my dad to come?" Austin exclaimed happily.

Ally nodded vigorously. "I knew you wouldn't talk to him so I did and he's really proud of you. He would tell you how wrong he was about you, but you're both so stubborn that he won't tell you and you wouldn't believe him."

Austin nodded considerably. "Thank you so much Ally, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Neither do I." Ally joked. "But it was _you_ that brought all these people here, not me. Including your dad."

"It's almost time." Trish appeared with an excited smile and a distracted Dez. He was holding his camera, recording anything and everything.

"This is so worth missing 1 1/2 months of school." Dez said as he looked around in awe especially when he saw the crowd.

"Yeah, it is." Ally admitted as Austin wrapped his arm around her waist and tucked her into his side. Ally smiled contently before leaning up and placing a sweet kiss on Austin's lips. She couldn't be more happy for him his career was seriously taking off, as for her she was trying to keep hers under the radar for a while just until she graduated high school. Then she'd still take at least a year of college at MUNY with Austin before actually pursuing it alongside Austin.

Just then the lights in the venue dimmed and music began playing. Austin smiled widely and looked at his two friends and his girlfriend. "Wish me luck." He gave them hurried thumbs up before heading onto the stage.

"Good luck!" They all shouted in unison. The three of them gathered together and watched from the sidelines as the crowd went wild the second he stepped onto the stage. It was a new beginning for them and they couldn't wait to see what was next because from here they could only go forward.

"Ally, can you believe you're dating a rock star?" Trish asked with a grin on her face as she watched Austin perform.

"I can't believe my best friend is famous." Dez said awestruck, he too watching Austin on stage.

"Austin's more than just a rock star." Ally whispered fondly as she, like Trish and Dez, watched Austin sing his heart out on stage. Every now and then he would glance over at her and hold her gaze for a few seconds, and it was amusing to see the fans craning their necks to see who he was looking at. Despite everything they'd managed to keep their relationship, for the most part, private. Everyone knew they were dating, but they hardly ever got pictures or videos that were candid. The two were very elusive, but they would post their own videos and pictures just for fun because well Austin was a rock star and Ally had to admit it was quite amusing seeing people react to the smallest of things.

* * *

**don't worry this isn't the end. There are only going to be 2 more though. Possibly 3 or 4, it all depends. Anyways I hope you liked it and if this chapter can get 15 reviews then chapter 18 will be posted tomorrow (Monday) and 19 on monday night or Tuesday morning since I don't have school on Tuesday. Also the more you review the better chance there will be for a 20th and 21st chapter ;)  
**

_Thank you for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Say hello to chapter 18 :D  
**

**Jackie Is Grey** — _The ending's not here quite yet, but sadly it is coming. Who knows there might be a sequel, I've been looking into some songs lately. . . ;)  
_

* * *

Ally walked into her bedroom after school the day after they had gotten back from Austin's mini tour. Graduation was in three weeks and Ally had until then to finish all the work she had missed, which wasn't much granted they had all been given work while they were on the road. She placed her bag on the floor by her door and walked over to her desk, sliding into the chair she placed her songbook on the surface and opened to a clean page. Ally wasn't able to write in it as frequently as she would like to anymore, she hardly had any time for it now, but she was determined to make time whenever possible.

_It's been a while since I've written in here, and that thought isn't quite comforting. Well a lot has happened since I've last been here and I mean a lot. Austin's easily becoming one of the most famous people ever, we're not there just yet, but I know we'll reach it soon. Luckily in the time since I haven't heard from Kira, Cody, or Dallas. Actually Dallas and Cody seemed to have just disappeared, whereas I've seen Kira around. Okay now onto the more pressing matters, I think I'm really falling in love with Austin. I know we've said we've loved each other before, but it was more in a "I have strong feelings for you, I don't know what love is, but I'm gonna use it" kind of way. But Now I think I really do love him, and it's terrifying. I have no idea what to do, every time I think about it my stomach churns and it feels like all my fears are crashing down on me. Shouldn't I be happy about this? Or am I not because I always have that feeling that he's just going to leave one day? I've always had trust issues and it's no wonder why. I always think he hates me and finds me the most annoying person on the planet and I hate thinking that way because I feel like I'm being rude to him in some way by thinking that, and everything is just so confusing that I barely even know what to think anymore. _

Ally snapped her book shut and placed her elbows on the desk and held up her head in her hands. She was starting to get really bad anxiety from this. Ally wanted nothing more than for everything to just stop. She began taking deep breaths and closed her eyes not just to sight, but to everything. Which was why it had taken her a while to notice she wasn't the only one in her room. It was of course Austin, no one else came into her room unannounced and stayed that way until Ally noticed them on her own.

"Are you okay? You've been doing that a lot lately." Austin said concerned. He sat on the edge of her bed watching her intently.

Ally smiled halfheartedly and nodded weakly. It wasn't until then did she realize how tired she was from school. "Yeah I'm fine, I promise. It's nothing that sleep can't fix in a few hours."

"You're worried about something that has to do with me." Austin stated. Ally hated how he could read her better than a book.

She sighed deeply and half glared at him. "Maybe, but probably not in the way you're thinking."

"Tell me." Austin pleaded gently.

Ally knew she wouldn't be able to deny him that if he already knew he was the cause of her anxiety lately. "I just. . .I've always had it set in my mind that one day you're going to realize how annoying I am and how completely pathetic, useless, stupid, worthless—"

"Ally stop it." Austin said closing his eyes, not wanting to hear her list the things she thought of herself and thought he thought. Ally stayed silent and looked down at the ground. Austin stood up and walked over to her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up and with him over to her bed where he lay down with her encased in his arms facing him. "You have no idea how wrong you are. You're not annoying, I could listen to you ramble on and on about the stupidest things for hours on end and not for one second want you to shut up or anything, which you have done a lot." Ally smiled and a quite laugh escaped her, but she still wouldn't look up at him, she kept her head nestled against his chest. "You are way too positive and energetic and loving to be anywhere near pathetic, especially to me. And I don't know how someone useless could have helped me do everything I've ever dreamed and soon when you finally start to pursue your career and let people see how amazingly talented you are you'll see how far you are from being useless and how much purpose you have. As for being stupid that's just crazy, you should really meet yourself one day you're pretty brilliant." It was impossible for Ally to stop smiling at this point, he was being lighthearted yet serious about this and that was one of the many reasons why she was in love with him, he knew exactly when to make a gentle joke, but be serious all at the same time. "Close your eyes," He whispered into her ear, Ally did so. "now tell me what you see."

"Nothing," She told him faintly.

"That's my world without you. That's what worthless looks like. I'd give up everything to be with you, everything and anything." Ally stayed silent. She had no idea what to say. He was always making her wonder of everything was all just a dream. Austin was truly the definition of perfect, especially when it came to her. "Ally," He said her name barely above a whisper, she looked up at him.

"I love you." Ally blurted out. It took Austin only a few seconds to notice the urgency in her tone and the look in her eyes to signal what she really meant, because he too knew that when they'd said they'd loved each other before. . .it was different.

Austin's eyes softened. "Is that what's been making you act weirdly lately?" Ally slowly nodded. Austin just smiled causing her to blush. "I love you too."

Ally internally relaxed and it felt as though the weight of the world was off of her shoulders. On the outside though she did her best to seem calm and as though it barely fazed her. Both complete lies. She closed her eyes, fatigue getting the better of her. Austin rested his head upon hers and began to play with her hair, unknowingly lulling her to sleep. But Ally didn't want to go to sleep, she just wanted to lay there with him beside her. Just before sleep overtook her Ally took his hand that was laying lazily by her and intertwined their fingers, seconds later she was out like a light.

**oOo oOo oOo **

It was two weeks before graduation when Ally learned that she was going to be valedictorian, most people would be thrilled and honored, but Ally was just down right terrified. She was a nobody at that school and not many people were too keen on her, Ally had no idea why the school had chosen her. Austin was a better choice for it than she was. At least half the school liked him and most of the girl population, plus he was an overnight internet sensation, but Ally was nothing compared to everyone else.

"Ally just calm down, you're going to be fine." Austin said following her through her house like he, her mom, and Elliot have been doing for the past 10 minutes. At first it was just pacing, but now she was just walking all over the place.

"I _can't_ calm down." Ally said dangerously calm. "What if I mess up? I don't have the first clue of what to say, I can't do this, I can't even think of doing this. You should be doing it, not me."

"If you didn't want to do it then next time don't be so smart." Austin said half glaring at her. Ally slumped her shoulders and gave him an exasperated look. "You're the only person I know that would ever not want to be valedictorian. A little bit of everyone wants to be it even if they're scared."

"Great then why don't you do it?" Ally countered. "Since _everyone_ wants to be valedictorian."

Austin nodded considerably, he kinda walked into that one. "Ally. They chose you, not me."

"Ally, you're going to be fine." Penny said wrapping her arms around her. "Does it really matter what all the other students think? All that matters is Austin, Trish, Dez, Elliot, and your father and I. Don't pay anyone else any mind."

"And you really won't even consider doing this instead of me?" Ally asked walking from her mothers grasp to standing in front of Austin.

"No, _but_ I will consider doing it with you." Austin offered.

"Really?" Ally asked, her eyes lighting up.

Austin nodded and smiled in confirmation. "Of course."

Ally threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed. Austin laughed and hugged her back with just as much force. It took the smallest of things to set her off and even smaller things to make her happy again.

"But you're writing it." Austin said.

"Of course I am." Ally said pulling back in a way that meant there was no other way it was going to be done.

* * *

**I rewrote this chapter so now that instead of just 19 they'll be at least 20 chapters :) anyways please review and tell me what you liked. 10 reviews for chapter 19! It's already written and ready to post :D plus I have no school tomorrow so more than one chapter could be posted tomorrow :D  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	19. Chapter 19

**And here is chapter 19 I hope you like it :D  
**

**RossR5** — _I'm thinking about a sequel, if I can find a good song to use as a base like I did for this one :)  
_

* * *

Kira was in her room getting ready for graduation with her two best friends, Brooke and Cassidy, she was distracted to say the least. She studied her friends closely as they curled or straightened their hair and applied make-up. How were these people her best friends? When she had confided in them years ago that she did like Austin, they immediately judged her and told her all the reasons she should ignore him or better yet, forget him. All those years when Austin was relentlessly trying to get her to go out with him, Kira had desperately wanted to, but she'd let her so called friends make the decision for her. Kira thought it was the right thing to do, friends over guys right? But she was wrong, the two standing in front of her unknowing of her problem weren't her friends. Kira let out a resigned sign. She admired Ally for so many reasons. Ally had a brain and not just in the classroom, she went against her own brother whereas Kira wouldn't even think of going against her friends. Out of all the chances she had to just tell Austin how she felt, she lost each one of them and now there was never going to be a chance to tell him. He was with Ally and he was the most happy Kira had ever seen him and she'd known him practically all her life.

"Kira?" Brooke was half turned around looking at her strangely. "What's gotten into you? You keep spacing out."

"She probably keeps thinking about Ally and how unlucky she is to be stuck with Austin." Cassidy snickered. "And here I was actually thinking that she was smart, I guess she's just as stupid as they get." Cassidy commented as she began to apply mascara.

Kira looked at Cassidy in disbelief. "What are you talking about? Ally's the lucky one, she was smart for not being like me. She didn't let people tell her who to like or love because it wasn't for them to decide, I'm the stupid one." Kira sighed again and frowned looking down at her hands. It was truly sinking in now how much she had messed up. "How could I have been so stupid? I loved Austin, but because of you two he's with someone else and he's more happy with her than he's ever been in his whole life."

"Kira, you dodged a bullet with this one." Brooke assured her. "In a year nobody is going to remember who Austin Moon is, and Ally will probably be home with a baby and no boyfriend."

Kira rolled her eyes. Yeah that was definitely the future Ally Dawson was going to have. The goodie goodie valedictorian honor student prodigy was going to get knocked up in one year and Austin was going to be the father who ditched her. That would be a cold day in hell and Kira knew that. However she couldn't agree nor disagree with whether anyone will remember Austin Moon by next year, things like that could go either way. "That's the last thing that's going to happen, with Ally anyways. There is no way she, out of all people, would end up like that."

"Why do you keep defending her?" Cassidy snapped.

"Because everything I did wrong, she did right." Kira said and she couldn't express it any other way. Kira had used people, lied, gave up, but Ally had done the exact opposite of everything.

"I promise you Kira, soon you'll see how you're the lucky one, not Ally. You're the one that got away and luckily too." Cassidy sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her comfortingly. "As your best friends we only want the best for you and Austin Moon is just not it. If that Trish girl was smart she would have done the same for Ally, but she didn't. Instead she threw he to the sharks and Ally's gonna be the one suffering from all of this."

Kira just nodded in agreement even though she was far from agreeing with Cassidy, it was easier to lie than to tell the truth and be constantly pushed down. It wasn't something she was proud of, but it was the life she had adapted from letting everyone else run her life.

**oOo oOo oOo **

It was the ending of graduation and all the graduating seniors had gotten their diplomas and were now seated facing the stage that was temporarily in the Miami Park for this specific event. Everyone was dressed in yellow and white, their school colors, with her caps and gowns. Parents lined the rows with their cameras and smiles, even a few tears. Teachers were also scattered here and there smiling fondly at all of the students they had had at one point or the other. Some were more of a challenge than others, but the feeling of pride was the same for all of them. After years of the grueling system they had done it, they had all graduated, well a majority. There were sadly a few exceptions.

The mayor, who attends each and every graduation in Miami, stepped up to the stand and positioned the mic as he spoke into it. "High School had indeed ended for each of you, but this is just the beginning. You know how they say the beginning is the end? Well this is an example of that. All of you have earned this and I congratulate you all and wish you the best of luck with the rest of your life and I hope your futures are what you deserve." He took a pause as everyone erupted in a wave of applause and cheers. "Now I am pleased to welcome two of your fellow classmates for some final words that you'll keep with you forever because you never forget your high school years, no matter how hard some of you try. Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." The mayor moved aside as Austin and Ally took his spot at the stand.

Ally began the speech that she had prepared once the noise had begun to dwindle. "Everyone walked into Marino High the first day scared and intimidated. The school was huge and the student count was even more so, along the way those first few seconds of timidness went out the window and who you were before was developing into someone new. Someone you were dreaming about since you were a kid. Now it seems as though it couldn't get any smaller and though maybe our dreams of who we want to be has morphed since then, they're even more broad. And our futures are getting more clear."

"We made memories throughout the years of high school, memories that we'll have with us no matter what. And friends that hopefully we'll get to keep for a while." Austin added. "And even though some of us can't stand this school most of the time and have been looking forward to leaving for years, it's a key part in our lives, a part we're not likely to forget."

"Life's a trip, but remember it's the journey that matters, not the destination." Ally concluded. And just like that the noise level was skyrocketing and some caps were thrown into the air. Ally stepped away from the podium and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was the most nerve wrecking thing she'd ever had to do. She could sing in front of a much large crowd like it was nothing, but public speaking, no thank you.

"You did fantastic!" Austin complimented joining her over to the side and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Ally smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Austin,"

The mayor then walked over to them and placed his hand on either of their shoulders. "That was a wonderful speech." He said with a bright smile. "I'm guessing you wrote it all?" He asked turning to Ally.

"Yeah," She said with a small laugh. "I have a thing for writing, but I had to shorten it, a lot."

"Two pages?" He asked.

"Four." Austin corrected. The mayor chuckled and congratulated them one last time before walking off.

"Ally!" Ally spun around and saw Trish on the ground, standing by the stage beckoning her over. Ally quickly ran off the stage and went over to her best friend where she was instantly wrapped into a hug. "That was perfect," Trish said truthfully and smiled brightly.

Ally linked their arms as they began walking mindlessly. "I can't believe I'm gonna be going to college in two weeks." Ally admitted. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too, but don't worry I'll be visiting you every chance I get." Trish promised. "Anyways you'll be with Austin, I'm sure you'll be fine." Trish winked.

Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "Austin or not, I'm still going to miss you. We've never been apart like this before." Ally said frowning.

"I know." Trish agreed sadly. "I guess I never really wanted to think about you going to a different college than me, it's definitely more heart breaking than I would have hoped for." Trish now had tears in her eyes, as did Ally.

"I'll talk to you everyday and you have to come see me every possible chance you get and I'll come see you too." Ally said and held out her hand, extending her pinkie finger. "Promise?"

Trish wrapped her pinkie around Ally's. "Promise." Trish released her hand and pulled Ally in for another hug, this one lasting longer than their previous one.

As Trish pulled away her smile slowly turned into a frown and Ally looked at her questioningly, before following her line of vision. "Do you want me to go over there?" Trish asked.

"No," Ally shook her head and turned back to Trish. Austin was with Kira and from the looks of it things weren't going too badly, they were actually laughing. "I trust him and if something happens then it's better that I didn't stop it because I don't want to be someone he's just using to forget her if he still has feelings."

"And if nothing happens?"

"Then I was right about trusting him." Ally replied.

Austin was talking with Kira about when they were little and he had to admit it was nice reminiscing with her, she was one of the only people he had grown up with and it was refreshing in a way to remember how things were when he was little to how they are now. But there were still no feelings for her anymore, all Kira was now was a childhood friend, and she sensed that. "Well I should go find Ally." Austin said as their laughter died down and Kira nodded awkwardly. Austin waved to her and began to walk off in search of Ally.

"Austin wait," Kira stopped him and he turned back to her confused. ". . .Tell Ally I said good luck with everything." Kira said changing her mind at the last second. Austin nodded and then continued on his way.

He found Ally, without much difficulty, standing off to the side with Trish. Austin walked up to them and draped his arm around Ally's shoulders. "Hi," Ally said looking up at him with a cute smile.

"How was your chat with Kira?" Trish asked with a sarcastic smile.

"We were just talking about when we were kids." Austin said looking at Trish exasperated, leave to her to make it seem like he was going to cheat on Ally or something.

"That's what they all say." Trish said accusingly.

"Trish why don't you go find Dez, I'm sure you can and him can find something to do." Ally said suggestively. Trish made a disgusted look and started to deny anything about her and Dez, but Ally cut her off. "Just go." Ally laughed and Trish just shook her head and smiled before walking off.

"I really was just talking—"

"Austin it's okay. I believe you." Ally smiled sweetly and leaned up giving him a chaste kiss.

"Good because I would never do that to you." Austin said sincerely. Ally didn't say anything she just leaned into his side and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. She let her mind wonder and think about what was going to happen after today, they'd be going to MUNY soon and then from there on in it was all going to be new. Ally nor Austin had the slightest idea of what was going to happen in the future, but they did know that they were going to do everything they could to stay together, no matter what. That was the only thing they knew for sure.

* * *

**Okay so the last chapter is already written and ready to post so 15 reviews and I'll post it tomorrow and possibly a 21st chapter ;)  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	20. Chapter 20

**And here is chapter 20 I hope you like it :D  
**

**ExcuseMeWhatsMyName** — _You're in luck, this isn't the last chapter :) and you'll find out what Kira was going to say in the final chapter which is going to be the 21st one  
_

**RossR5 **— _I'll think about doing a sequel_, _but I'm not quite sure about it. _

**Jackie Is Grey ****—** _Okay I know everyone really hates endings especially to things like books and stories, but I can not wait for everyone to see the ending because I really like how I ended it, it's simple, but also at the same time your mind might be buzzing with ideas of what happens after the chapters finished :) but don't worry this isn't the end just yet, I've added just one more chapter and then it's the end to this very long song inspired story :)_

* * *

The two weeks following graduation went by in a blur and Ally barely remembered any of it, neither did Austin. However Austin's time had been more hectic than Ally's, while he was packing his things at home so that he would be ready to leave for college with Ally his cousin Elektra and Aunt Kathy had returned. His dad had once again made him help even with his mom's complaints. It was a miracle Austin had managed to get anything packed at all. Ally, luckily, had had smooth sailing at home. Her mom helped her and Elliot chimed in here and there. Elliot was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that Ally was going off to college where she would be living in an apartment, _alone_, with Austin in New York. They had decided to leave a week early, they were originally supposed to go three weeks after graduation, but with it being a 16 hour and 49 minute drive without stopping they had thought it was best to leave a week early so that they would have time to get things set in the new apartment and so that they wouldn't have to worry about being late.

It was late Tuesday night when they had gotten to New York, around 10:00. Luckily they didn't have to worry about unpacking, they had made a trip the previous week to get most of the essential things unpacked and put into their respective places. Ally walked into the apartment, Austin holding the door open for her, seeing as she was blindly walking since she hadn't stopped writing in that book of hers for well over an hour. What she could be writing that was so important, Austin had no idea.

"Ally—"

"You were thinking out loud." Ally cut him off. "It's important." Austin sighed and just stared at her. She was unbelievable sometimes, especially right now. How could she not even be the least bit tired? On the contrary she seemed wide awake whereas Austin was more than ready to pass out from exhaustion. "Then go to sleep." Thinking aloud seemed to be a thing when Austin was sleepy.

"I don't trust you up by yourself." Austin yawned as he plopped down on the couch that was in the living room, through the short hallway where the door was located.

Ally snapped her head up and in his direction. She was clearly confused. "And why not?" She asked sitting on the small space that was left on the couch by his stomach from him being sprawled out.

"Ally." He said her name flatly, propping himself up on his elbows and looked at her half exasperated. Yet she still looked at him in questioning. "You sleep walk, and you usually don't stray to one room. Seriously you've walked out of your house before and pretty far away."

Ally slumped her shoulders, it clearly wasn't a good enough reason for her. "I'm 18, I think I can handle staying up late without you babysitting me."

"And I don't." Austin said leaning off his elbow and flopping back down on the couch. He covered his eyes with his hands and wished for nothing more than to just go to sleep. "Can you please just go to bed?" He pleaded, removing his hand from his eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him, Ally couldn't deny that Austin was adorable when he was tired especially when his eyes would droop close and he'd rest his head on his hand only to wake up a few seconds later, blinking rapidly. "Austin, just go to sleep. I promise you that I won't go sleep walking around New York. You can trust me."

"It's not you I can't trust, it's your subconscious." He stated.

"Well I'm pretty sure my subconscious is smart enough to know not to go walking around in an unknown place."

"If you go to bed then I'll go to bed, if you don't go to bed then neither will I." Austin said determinedly.

"But I'm not even tired." Ally whined. "You, though, clearly are."

"Give it a minute, it'll sink in." Austin said.

"I don't have a minute—"

"Just lay down." Austin groaned, cutting her off. He pulled her down by her waist, him on his side just like her so that they were both able to fit. She was pressed firmly against his chest and Austin had his head nuzzled in her neck. Barely 15 seconds had passed before he had fallen deeply asleep. Ally had planned on getting up, but the low sound of his breathing and how comfortable she was feeling encircled in him was lulling her to sleep. She then gave in and she too fell into a deep sleep.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Ally was walking around the campus of MUNY wearing one of Austin's Beatles shirts, it was a breezy day so she liked how it was large and made her warm. Her and Austin had been going to MUNY for a good 4 months now and the school was amazing, even more so than Ally ever thought it would be. Austin though felt a little differently. He was getting busier and busier with concerts here and there, online videos here and there, and then writing music with Ally the remainder the the time. Trish was really making him work, she really was a good manager, but sometimes she could be a little too tough.

That's actually what Austin was doing right now. While Ally was at school for the week, Trish had booked him a few shows scattered around. Austin was easily becoming one of the most famous singers there are, but still Ally sometimes found herself wishing that Trish would stop being a manager for five seconds and let her actually see Austin for more than 30 minutes a day before she made him do something else. It was taking a toll on Ally. She'd barely seen him in the last two months and they were living together and going to the same college.

"So when are you going to dump him?" A tall man with sandy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes was now walking alongside Ally. Peter Skafas. He was the "it" boy of college if you will. Perfect smile, perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect everything and he just so happened to have a thing for Ally. Something that didn't settle well with Austin, but Ally always assured Austin that he had nothing to worry about. "He's not even here with you most of the time."

"And because you come here when your supposed to, that makes you the better boyfriend?" Ally asked skeptically. Peter was a good guy and at time they got along, but most of the time Ally couldn't stand how cocky he was. Someone needed to bring down his ego a few notches and that was exactly what Ally did every time she saw him.

"Unlike your popstar I would always be with you and make sure that nothing would take our time together away, not even living out my dream." He said with a cheesy grin. Ally rolled her eyes. He was a little too entitled for her.

"Wanna know something Peter?" Ally stopped walking and turned to face him. "I was once in an abusive relationship. It even happened when I wasn't with the guy anymore, this year actually, and I would probably still be the depressed girl I was, and more than likely manipulated into going out with that monster again if it weren't for _'my popstar'_."

"If you were my girlfriend you would never even remember the guy that abused you."

Ally scoffed. Did he really think it only took a guy to make you forget something like that? Guess it's a bit too complicated for his idiotic self to understand. As Ally was about to say something in reply her phone starting ringing in her pocket, cutting her off. Glaring at Peter she took out her phone and saw Austin was calling her. She immediately turned away from Peter and answered it as quick as she possibly could.

"On a scale from 1 to 10 how much do you hate me?" Austin's voice was filled with guilt, but the sound made her smile. God, she missed him.

"0." She said into her phone. "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at Trish."

"I know, but I have an idea, I'll tell you about it when I see you." Austin said and it made Ally want to see him even more.

"And when is that?" She asked frowning at the thought of how much longer she'll have to wait, even though he hasn't even given her an answer yet.

"Sooner than you think." Ally could hear the smirk in his voice. Something was up.

"Why do I have a feeling you're smirking?" By now she had walked a decent amount away from Peter while she had talked to Austin on the phone.

"Because I am." He replied cheekily. "And that Beatles shirt is comfortable right?"

"Ye—" Ally stopped abruptly and looked down at the very shirt he was talking about, it was the only one he owned and she didn't have any. "Where exactly _are_ you?"

"Boo." This time it wasn't his voice through a phone, he was standing right behind her. Ally whirled around and didn't waste a second in wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly to her. Austin instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, her feet coming off the ground slightly, considering their height difference. "I missed you," He whispered into her hair, rocking her back and forth as he hugged her as tightly as he could without strangling her. Ally just nodded into his shoulder, incapable of words.

**oOo oOo oOo **

The two were sitting in their bedroom watching a movie together, like they had done all day. Ally sat in between Austin's legs her arms resting on his knees that were bent on either side of her each one clasping his hands while his head rested on her shoulder. This was the longest Ally had gotten to spend with him in a long time, and she wasn't complaining in the slightest, she wished she could go back to the times when days like these were a regular and days when he was gone was _extremely_ rare. But sadly they couldn't. He was gaining fame every second and it was only going to make it harder and harder for them.

"I was thinking. . ." Austin started slowly and quietly. "Since I barely get to see you anymore that maybe we both need to take a break from school."

"But not from you constantly doing concert after concert."

"I want you to be there, but not just there standing back stage, why don't you start singing like you said you would."

"Because I said I would _try_ it after I went to MUNY for at least a year." Ally sighed.

"Please?" He asked and began placing gentle kisses along her neck. Ally's breath hitched in her throat and she held onto his hands tighter. She hated it when he did this to her, whenever he didn't get her to do things his way.

"No," She said her voice wavering in confidence.

"For me. . ." He whispered faintly. Austin began kissing her neck more roughly and started biting and nipping wherever he could. He knew he had her right where he wanted her now. Ally bit down on her bottom lip and tried to refrain from moaning in pleasure. Austin lifted his head and his lips left her neck, hovering just inches away from her own, but he didn't kiss her.

"Austin. . ."

"Only if you agree to it. . ." He told her, his eyes glancing from her own eyes to her lips quickly.

Ally closed her eyes in defeat. "Fine, I'll do it." She relented and placed her hand on the back of his neck pulling him down completely closing the gap and kissing him hard on the mouth. His mouth moved roughly against hers in a long sensual and passionate kiss. lightly, Austin nipped Ally's bottom lip and she gasped into his mouth, he took that moment to slip his tongue in. Ally didn't even bother trying to fight him for dominance, it was no use. Austin's tongue explored her mouth memorizing everything, he relished in the taste of her. Ally was the last thing Austin would never be able to get enough of. Her hand tangled into his hair tightly as he slowly pulled back and looked at her with loving eyes. Austin had missed her so much in the past few months only being able to see her for mere minutes before one of them would have to leave, but he wasn't going to let that happen again, not anymore and he was going to make sure of it. He brought his face close to hers, his nose grazing hers. "I love you," He said to her as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed having her in his arms.

"I love you," She replied truthfully.

* * *

**Okay so I just rewrote this whole chapter so that this wouldn't be the last. There is still one more chapter left which I have already written (I had a lot of inspiration for it) if this chapter can get at least 15 reviews then it'll be up by tomorrow, if not then it's not going to be posted until Monday night. Also sorry for any spelling and stuff I haven't been able to proofread.  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


	21. Chapter 21

**This is sadly the last chapter. It's bittersweet to see this story ending because I loved writing it and from the responses I've gotten from you, you've enjoyed reading it. I hope this last chapter is to your liking :D I know I haven't updated for a while, but I've been really sick and haven't had the time to get online.  
**

******SEQUEL**** if you want there to be a sequel then in a review give me a song you would like to be used as a base for a sequel and there will more than likely be one :D **

* * *

**One Year Later**

Kira walked into her apartment in Miami. She'd never left. As she walked through the door with her baby daughter she saw that she had three missed calls messages accompanying those calls. And yes you read correctly, Kira had a baby girl in her arms, her daughter. Kirsten. She was only two months old. The father however was completely out of the picture, so Kira, at the age of only 19 was a single mother living alone in her hometown of Miami. Closing the door behind her, Kira walked inside and placed her daughter down in her height chair and began to prepare her a bottle, turning the TV on in the process. Out of all the things she could have seen and people, it had to be Austin Moon. It was a video from one of his concerts and he was doing a guitar solo. Kira watched the TV, completely mesmerized.

The clip them minimized and a woman came into view with a smile plastered on her face, she was one of the hostesses for MTV, the current show Kira was watching. "Tonight 19 year old Austin Moon is going to be playing his last concert of his winter tour tonight in his hometown of Miami. We'll finally be able to hear the song we've been dying to hear since he mentioned it, Crazy Stupid Love. The title of this long awaited song leaves some people wondering, whose the song about? We recently caught up with our favorite rock-star and asked him a few questions." The woman stepped to the side and another video covered the screen.

_"So you have a new song coming out," She stated and Austin nodded in confirmation. "which you wrote." He nodded again and hummed in response. "Crazy Stupid Love. And it has people wondering, is it about anyone? A special girl? A girlfriend we don't know about?" _

_Austin laughed lightly and nodded. "Well there's two actually, there's Crazy Stupid Love and If I Can't Be With You, but yeah I do have a girlfriend that you don't know about, and they're about her." _

_"Ooohhh do tell." The interviewer laughed as did Austin and he repositioned himself in his chair. _

_"Okay well before I say anything about who she is, we have been dating since we were 17 and before we started this whole music thing." Austin said. _

_"So you went to high school together?" _

_Austin nodded. "Yeah_—_"_

_"Did you_— _were you friends since freshmen year or?" She asked._

_"No," Austin shook his head and laughed a little as he thought about how they came to know each other. "We didn't know each other personally until senior year."_

_"You wanna tell us how you met? Then tell us who the lucky girl is?" _

_"Okay well one day at the end of the day at school me and my friend went into the music room, I thought I heard something, but nobody was there. I saw this book on the ground so I picked it up because you know curiosity. It was her journal." Austin said with a small smile. "I didn't read it though. She tried to get it back, but I was a jerk and I didn't give it back till the next day. Then we didn't talk for a month, and I saw her sitting in the hall one day so I sat with her 'cause she looked upset, and I don't know I guess we just kinda became sorta friends. She was a mystery to me and I wanted to know everything I could and it kinda just went from there. I spent a lot of time with her after we started talking again and it all worked out pretty well." _

_"So it definitely wasn't that picture perfect expectation of falling for your best friend, or some random girl instantly, or the popular falling for the geek?" _

_Austin had to think about that one. "Well, I mean I didn't know her before, I'd seen her around and stuff, but I never really knew who she was, you know what I mean? It's confusing." _

_"Okay, now who is it?" _

_"Ally Dawson." He replied with a smirk. _

_"Your songwriter." The interviewer said with widened eyes and a wide grin. _

_"My songwriter." Austin confirmed. "But she's way more than that to me." _

_"Now why haven't you told anyone you were dating before?" She wondered. "I'm sure you've seen some people getting a little crazy wanting you two together." _

_"I didn't want to tell anyone that didn't already know because I just wanted her all to myself." Austin shrugged, not embarrassed with his answer in the least bit. "But a lot of people were starting to find out so I guess it was just a matter of time." _

The video then ended abruptly. "Wanna know what else he had to say about his two-year relationship with Ally Dawson then check out the full video online. He also talks to us about his high school years, family, friends, and music."

Kira shut her TV off, not wanting to watch it anymore. Austin had only gotten more famous, looks like her friends were once again wrong about him. Kira knew she should have cut the ties with them a long time ago, but even as she's a 19-year-old single mother with a low-income job she was still considering them her best friends. She decided to call them and see if they'd seen what she had just watched. She walked over to her phone and called Cassidy first. She answered instantly. "Did you see MTV lately? And who's going to be having a concert here in Miami, tonight?"

"Brooke and I already have tickets to see his show!" Cassidy squealed through the phone.

"What?"

"You should come with us! It will be so much fun, and you know maybe you two could talk and he'll think about what he lost back in high school." And just like that she hung up, not even letting Kira have another say in the matter. Looks like she was going to an Austin Moon concert.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Hours before the concert was going to start Austin and Ally had arrived, the tour bus pulling out front of the House Of Blues Miami. Already there was a line waiting to get in when the concert was starting in 6 hours. The line was huge and wound around the building, from what Austin could see anyways. Who knew how long it really was. "Home sweet home." Austin said hovering over Ally who was looking out the tinted windows of the bus.

Ally looked up at him and smiled. She then pulled him down to sit behind her, holding onto his arm as it wrapped around her torso, she leaned against him and continued looking outside. "Maybe we should move back home. . ." Ally suggested. "there's nothing for us in New York anymore."

"Already ahead of you." Austin chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"And I'm guessing you're not going to tell me what you mean if I ask you."

"You would be correct." Austin said.

Ally smiled and shook her head. When she looked back out the window her eyes landed on three specific people standing in the line, around the middle. "Austin,"

"Hmm?"

"Is that Kira, Brooke and Cassidy?" They both leaned forward to get a better look. "I wonder why they're here."

"Ally,"

She turned around, her back now facing the window. She leaned against it and propped her feet up in the bench she was sitting on. "What?"

"You okay?"

Ally rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same. "I'm fine. I promise."

Austin nodded silently. He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow and sensual kiss, well that was how it started. It quickly got heated and passion fueled. Ally wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her. Austin reached his arm around her back and quickly pulled her up so she was now standing, all the while never once breaking the kiss. Austin slowly leaned back, but only mere inches. He watched as her dark brown eyes slowly opened and she looked directly back at him. Seconds later he kissed her again this time more slow and meaningful, wanting to make it last.

"That line is crazy!" Trish's voice made them jump apart and just in time for her and Dez to walk through the door of the tour bus. "And what's taking you so long? If wait for that line to get any longer your ears will bleed when you try to get inside."

"Well then let's go." Austin said and he took Ally's hand in his and all four of them walked off the bus. First Dez, then Trish, then Austin. As he stepped into view, like Trish had predicted, the screams were so loud it almost hurt, but he was used to it by now. He turned back to the door of the bus and grabbed Ally's hand again, helping her down the step. Just before walking inside they waved to the fans and smiled before they disappeared behind the doors.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Austin would be going on in just over an hour, and as soon as the opening act was done he would be taking the stage and of course now that he had finally told people he and Ally were dating he was going to make her have a few guest appearances on stage when he could. Also he was going to make her sing at least one song, it's been a year and she was going to be 20 in February he was going to make her finally start her singing career whether she wanted to or not. Ally was originally supposed to start this a while ago, but she kept making up excuses. Well Austin had decided, no more excuses. After talking with his parents for a few minutes after having not seen them for a few months he headed back to the green room where Ally and Trish were.

"Kira you're insane if you think Austin would even consider dumping Ally for you." Trish said with a laugh just as Austin opened the door. "Seriously, move on. You have a kid already and you're a single parent. Austin should be the least of your worries right now."

"Trish, I'm just gonna stay on the bus for this concert." Ally told her, grabbing her arm gently.

"What's going on?" Austin asked, fully entering the room.

"You're old friend showed up." Trish said with a sarcastic smile. "And she thinks you're going to leave Ally once she tells you that she's still in love with you."

Ally shook her head and sighed. She quickly walked past Trish and shouldered her way past Austin and left the room. "Ally, wait!" Austin yelled spinning around and walking back out the way he had come from, following Ally. "Ally—" He grabbed her arm and made her stop walking.

"What?"

"What just happened?" He asked beyond confused.

"Nothing." Ally said with a fake smile. "I was just going to get my book, you know me. . .inspiration at random moments and I just have to write them down as soon as I can." Ally nodded before quickly turning around and continuing walking outside.

"Wait," Austin stopped her just as she reached the door. "Why is Kira back there?"

"She wants to talk to you." She said slowly. "I walked in on her and Trish talking a few minutes ago and apparently she's been trying to talk to you for a while now and I guess now you being home in Miami was the perfect time for her to do so."

"What does she want?"

"Why don't you just go ask her?" Ally asked and tried to proceed out the door again, but Austin stopped her.

"Because I know that something's bothering you and the only thing I can think of right now is whatever Kira said that you heard."

Ally sighed and gave in. There wasn't any chance of him giving up on this anyways. "When I walked in she was saying how she was still in love with you and that she knew she shouldn't have acted as though she hated you in high school and she's come to make things right." Seeing the confusion on Austin's face, Ally continued. "Kira came here tonight hoping that if she told you how she's felt all this time that you'll give her a second chance, and that since she's already a single mother you'll feel bad and—"

"Do you think that I will?" Austin asked his eyes looking into hers, searching for an answer.

Ally instantly shook her head. "No, of course not."

"Then what's bothering you?"

When Ally was about to answer him a swarm of crew members came into the hall and began doing whatever it was they were doing, not giving Ally the chance to answer Austin. Seeing as the crew would be there for a bit, Austin grabbed Ally's hand and walked outside. As soon as they were noticeable the fans that were still outside started screaming crazily. As quickly as they could they walked over to the bus and opened the door, going inside. "Now please tell me." Austin said as soon as he shut the door.

"I know that you wouldn't do that," Ally assured him. She walked to the back of the bus where the bunks were which was also where her songbook was. Ally wasn't lying about that, she really did have a song in mind. "it's just the thought of her makes me uneasy. I mean you were like that just because of that guy Peter who went to MUNY with me—us."

"That was different." Austin stated. "I wasn't there half the time, I couldn't stop him from trying anything."

"Another way it's different is I hated him." Ally pointed out. "I can't really say the same for you and her." Ally grabbed her songbook and slid past Austin, back toward the front of the bus.

"I knew her when I was younger, we were friends for a while, I liked her, she started hating me, I gave up and that's the end with me and Kira." Austin said, following her.

"Do you know how bad that sounds?" Ally asked with a sigh. "It makes it seem like I was just someone who could distract you from her."

Austin stayed silent. He walked over to Ally and took her book from her, placing it somewhere nearby, he didn't really bother checking. And he gave her that look. That look that she doesn't see too often. The look that at times is a bit scary and nerve wrecking to see. It meant that he had something to tell her that he had never told her about before. They both sat down, Austin facing Ally still staying eerily silent.

"Do you remember that day I gave your book back to you, and I tried to apologize at lunch?" He asked, finally breaking the silence that was killing Ally. She nodded silently as though she were in a trance. "After I sat back down Dez started telling me these things he knew about you because of Trish. Hearing everything he told me about you made me think of you in a different way, you definitely didn't seem like the person he was describing, but it just made me curious about you." He paused before continuing. "And he said something to me that really made me reconsider everything, you especially."

"What. . .what did he tell you?" Ally asked quietly.

"Dez said that girls like Kira will have a lot of boyfriends in her lifetime, but you were the kind of girl who knew what she wanted and wouldn't settle for anything less." He said, remembering that day perfectly. "Something changed after he told me that. That was when I decided I wanted to know everything I could about you, but I did my best to try to forget you and everything that Dez had told me. I was thinking about you a lot, and at first I thought it was because I still felt bad about everything, but I realized it was because I didn't want to forget. I was beyond intrigued by you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ally wondered. Undoubtedly it made her internally smile that even when she thought he had forgotten about her when they were in high school, he was still thinking about her. But she couldn't quite grasp why it was relevant.

"Do you know what I was doing that whole month we didn't talk, and basically just ignored each other?"

"You were still trying to get Kira to go out with you."

"But I gave up, right?"

"Yeah," Ally nodded slowly. "that's when you started talking to me again. It still seems like I was just a distraction from her."

"What did I just tell you happened after that day in the cafeteria?"

"You. . .you were thinking about me a lot?"

"Exactly."

"I still don't. . ." Ally trailed off, looking at him apologetically.

"You weren't my distraction from her, she was my distraction from you."

Ally's eyes softened and her lips upturned into a smile. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Austin physically relaxed and hugged her back just as tightly. "Are you okay now?" He whispered against her hair, not wanting to pull away from her. He felt her nod against him. Austin sighed in relief and closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her even tighter than he already was. Seeing Ally happy was how he always wanted to see her, and if he had anything to do with it, that's how he planned to always see her.

**oOo oOo oOo **

Austin and Ally were in the recording studio, it was a few months after that last concert in Miami. They'd been working on Austin's first full length album. In the time that had passed they had officially moved back to Miami and Ally had found out what Austin meant that day of his last concert of the winter tour when he said that he was way ahead of Ally about moving back home. Austin had bought the house that Ally had always dreamed of living in when she was little, it was house that she would always pass with her mom when she joined her in going to the grocery store. For famous people you could say that it was a pretty plain and boring house, but they loved it. It wasn't too big nor too small and they did have a yard, which was perfect since they had also gotten a dog, Velvet.

Velvet was a keeshond dog who Ally had always seen in the pet store in the mall since she was 14. Nobody ever adopted her, but Ally fell in love with every time she would pass her in the pet store window, as soon as she had gotten the chance Ally had went to the pet store and bought her. Ever since Ally could barely be seen without her. Ally was a huge animal person and Velvet, like Austin, was usually a good way for her to be inspired for a new song.

"Working on a new song?" Austin asked, walking up from behind her and leaning on the chair she was sitting in.

"No, but I did just finish one." Ally smiled. "Just something I was planning on putting out for fun."

"Can I see it?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "Sure." She handed him her songbook which was opened to the song she just finished. Just as she had handed it to him Velvet jumped into her laugh and Ally began petting her and playing with her a little until Austin was done.

"Was this the melody you were recording the other day?" Austin wondered.

"Yeah." Ally nodded again. "Now gimme." She gently placed Velvet back on the ground and took her book back from Austin. She then proceeded to enter the recording booth after talking to the guy who had been helping them the past few weeks. She placed her book on the pedestal that was in there so she could see the lyrics and placed the headphones on her head before beginning her newly written song.

Austin watched from the other side of the glass and smiled reassuringly. Sometimes, like for example now, Austin still couldn't believe how he could have been so lucky to be with someone like Ally. There would never be a time when he would think that he deserved her. Austin made it his job to let her know everyday how much she meant to him and he did it as often as he could manage, he still has yet to miss a day in telling her so. But he wasn't planning on forgetting any time soon.

After the short intro Ally stood closer to the mic and began to sing. "_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?_"

* * *

**Well I guess this is goodbye.  
**

_Thanks for taking the time to read this, I hope it wasn't a waste of time!_


End file.
